VALOR
by animes
Summary: Tiene Hinata El valor de un Naruto Decirle Que lo ama. ¿Qué le dira?. Este es mi primer fic espero les Guste
1. PELEA

_____** LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A **__**NARUTO **__**ES ES UNA SERIE DE **__**MANGA**__** CREADA POR **__**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**__** Y ADAPTADA AL **__**ANIME**__** POR **__**HAYATO DATE**_

--¿Cómo decirle que lo amo?, si el no sabe que existo, además el ama a otra—pensaba una ojiperla desde un árbol viendo al cielo azul que le recordaba a los ojo de un rubio hiperactivo

--Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo único que la saco de sus pensamiento.

--Na…Naruto-kun, este yo…solo miraba…el…cielo—dice la ojiperla sonrojada—y… tu…que haces…haces aquí

--yo quería decirte algo Hinata-chan—

--s…si dime—

--yo quería decirte que…---fue interrumpido por Sai

--Naruto, la Hokage-sama quiere verte—

--ahora que quiere la bachan—

--es urgente Naruto—

--ok, adiós Hinata-chan , hablare después contigo—sonríe y se va—maldición justo ahora Tsunade me interrumpe—pensó

--¿Qué quiere decirme Naruto-kun?—dice la ojiperla. Sube la mirada para ver el cielo, se vuelve a perder un sus pensamientos hasta que oye un ruido--¿Quién anda por hay?—ve a alguien acercándose--¿Quién es usted?

--hola Hinata-chan—dice la mujer

--¿coma sabe mi nombre?—

--porque tu madre y yo éramos muy buenas amigas—

--mi madre--

--si, respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy Kushina Uzumaki—

--la madre de Naruto—

--así es—

--no había—

--muerto—Hinata asiente con la cabeza—eso hice creer a todos con ayuda de Tsunade—

----pero… ¿Por qué?---

--porque Naruto corría mucho peligro, pero no vine a hablar de eso solo quiero que ayudes a mi hijo

--si, pero como o porque—

--Jiraiya ha muerto y Akatsuki se moviliza quiero que lo apoyes—dice con tristeza—se que lo amas y…lo siento me tengo que ir alguien viene—desaparece en una nube de humo

--Hinata—sama con quien habla—dice Neji

--con nadie—"habrá sido una ilusión"—piensa ella—

--creo que debería regresar a la aldea ya que ha pasado algo horrible—dice con tristeza—Jiraiya-sama ha muerto—

--¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?—

--muy mal—al oír esta Hinata sale corriendo en busca de su amado

Hinata busca a Naruto por todas partes hasta que lo encuentra en los campos de entrenamiento.

--Na…Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo te…te sientes?—dice jugando con los dedos

--Hinata, mi maestro—dice con la voz cortada

--lo se—loa abraza. Al sentir el abrazo de Hinata, Naruto suelta en llanto—eso, desahógate, yo estoy contigo

--gracias Hinata-chan—alza la mirada quedando a unos centímetros de su boca—que linda es—pensó y la besa

--Naruto-kun me esta besando—piensa y se deja llevar por un momento

--Hinata…yo…este…--no termina la frase ya se había desmayado. La carga u la lleva hacia la aldea, al encontrarse con Neji y Shikamaru

--¿Qué le paso a Hinata-sama?—dice Neji

--solo se ha desmayado—dice Naruto

--Típico en ella cuando esta con Naruto, que Problemática—dice Shukamaru

--Neji es mejor que la lleves a su casa—dice Naruto

--hai—

--tu y yo tenemos que hablar—dice Shikamaru

--Ahora no--desapareciendo

Sigue caminando sin rumbo hasta que entra en una tienda donde compra una paleta como la que acostumbraba comer con Jiraiya, luego se sienta en una banca y comienza a llorar por la muerte de su maestro.

Alguien toma la paleta y la parte a la mitad y le da una a Naruto

--Iruka-sensei—dice Naruto sorprendido

--Naruto me acabo de enterar lo que paso con Jiraiya—Naruto baja la mirada—pero sabes algo a Jiraya no le gustaría que estuvieras así el siempre presumía de la habilidades de su alumno, Naruto, el estaba seguro que te convertirías en Hokage, el te veía como su nieto, el te quería mucho y creía en ti y yo también- le sonríe

--gracias Iruka-sensei—

--Naruto necesito que me ayudes a descifrar el mensaje de Jiraiya—dice Shikamaru

--hai—

--pero antes ven conmigo—

Shikamaru lo lleva al hospital donde está Kurenai embarazada, Naruto se sorprende de su estado y hasta bromea, pero Shikamaru le dice que ese niño va a ser su aprendiz y al fin hace reaccionar a Naruto cuando

-- no siempre seremos niños, ya que algún día un niño los llamará "sensei", que siempre hay que seguir adelante y tratar de ser como sus maestros: Asuma y Jiraiya quisieron que fueran, o mejores aún de lo que querían que fueran—dice Shikamaru a lo que Naruto sonríe.

Finalmente descifran el código con ayuda de Naruto, ya que el primer número del código es reconocido por Naruto como un katakana y no como un número.

--EL VERDADERO NO ESTÁ ENTRE ELLOS—

Al no saber lo que significa deciden llamar a Fukasaku, quien junto con Jiraiya, luchó contra Pain, pero no es de mucha ayuda, pero le propone algo a Naruto

--Naruto quiero que vengas a entrenar a Myobokuzan como Jiraiya—dice Fukasaku

--hai pero dame 15min. Para arreglar algo—escribe sobre un pergamino y se lo entrega a Sakura—por favor dáselo a Hinata-chan, ahora si ya podemos irnos

Así Naruto y Fukasaku se marchan hacia Myobokuzan. Mientras tanto Konan y Pain se acercan cada vez más a Konoha. Naruto llega al lugar de donde los Gama (sapo) son invocados

--Naruto te voy a enseñar las técnicas de ermitaño—dice Fukasaku

--para esto debes ser uno con la naturaleza o mejor dicho morir—dice Gamakichi a lo que es regañado

--solo debes quedarte quieto--- dice Fukasaku

--ok—da comienzo a su entrenamiento. Durante las noches Naruto mejora las técnicas

En Konoha hay una ajiperla despertando

--donde estoy y Naruto-kun—dice Hinata

--hola Hinata-sama veo que se encuentra mejor—dice Neji

--hai, gracias Neji-san—dice Hinata

--en la sala la espera Sakura-chan—

--ok ahorita bajo—acaso abra sido un sueño—piensa mientras se dirige a la sala

--hola Hinata, yo solo venia a darte esto que dejo Naruto para ti antes de irse—dice Sakura

--hola, Sakura, gracias, ¿pero adonde se fue Naruto-kun?—dice exaltada

--se fue a entrenar a Myobokuzan. —

--y cuando regresa—

--no se bueno me tengo que ir Hinata, adiós—

--adiós—ella se va a su habitación a leer la carta decía

_HINATA, LO SIENTO MUCHO, POR HABERTE BESADO, PERO ES QUE YO NO RESISTÍA MAS SIN PODER TOCARLOS, ERA ALGO QUE QUERÍA HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO REGRESE PODAMOS HABLAR DE ESO._

_Naruto_

--no fue un sueño—dice la ojiperla y se deja caer en la cama apretando la carta en su corazón--¿Qué me dirá Naruto, que me ama o será que…--la sacan de su pensamientos al oír a Neji

--Hinata-sama, Tsunade nos necesita, Akatsiki ataca la aldea—

--hai—y se va pero guarda la carta en su pantalón

En la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade manda a llamar a Naruto pero es detenida por el consejo

-- Naruto es un Shinobi de Konoha y su obligación es defender su hogar—con esto Tsunade ordena a la rana de conexión que parta a Myobokuzan y todos abandonan la habitación. Pero antes que la rana parta, Danzou mata a la rana y dice

-- con esto el jinchuuriki del Kyubi no intervendrá más—

Mientras tanto Kakashi peleaba contra dos cuerpos de Pain, en ese instante aparecen Chouza y Choji Akimichi dejan a un cuerpo. Kakashi les explica sobre las técnicas de Pain que sabe controlar la gravedad. Kakashi hace una estrategia en la cual Pain queda atrapado y recibe el golpe y Pain hace volar a todos. Kakashi atrapado entre escombros y sin chakra se da cuenta de algo. En ese momento Pain agarra un clavo y lo tira a la cabeza de Kakashi y se muestra como la cabeza de Kakashi recibe el clavo y salpica sangre. Luego Pain se retira y el otro cuerpo ataca con un misil a Choji, quien estaba lamentando la muerte de su padre. Kakashi envía el misil a otra dimensión utilizando su Mangekyō Sharingan, lo que lo deja moribundo.


	2. confesiones

ESTE ES EL SUEGUNDO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE tome un poco del manga

2.-confesiones

Mientras tanto, uno de los cuerpos de Pain, sigue intentando sacar información de Naruto, pero no lo consigue. Konahamaru justo observa cuando Pain le quita el alma a dos ninjas de Konoha y hace ruido y lo descubre, en ese momento llega Ebisu y rápidamente Pain lo interroga y el jonin recuerda a Naruto y se niega a responder. Pain intenta matarlo pero Konahamaru le arroja unos cuantos shuriken, desviando su atención, pero es capturado e intenta absorber su esencia. Ebisu intenta ayudar a Konohamaru que se encontraba contra la pared pero es expulsado por Pain. Cuando resulta que el que se encontraba contra la pared era un Clon de Sombras. Mientras el Konohamaru original preparaba un Rasengan que estrello contra Pain.

Finalmente el Pain (Yahiko) llega donde Tsunade, esta lo reconoce. Mientras Inoichi, Ino y Shizune descubren que el verdadero Pain se encuentra en otro lugar de Konoha controlando 6 cuerpos. Y llega otro Pain que usa la técnica del Clan Yamanaka para leer mentes sobre Shizune, y descubren que Naruto está en la montaña de Myobokuzan y le quita su alma. Tsunade y Yahiko siguen conversando

--¿Dónde esta el jinchuuriki?—dice Yahiko (Pain)

--nunca te lo diré—dice Tsunade—no me subestimes y tampoco a Naruto

--bueno ya no es necesario que me lo digas—dice con ironía—reúnanse todos

Hacen una técnica llamada "Shinra Tensei" con la cual destruye por completo a Konoha, al mismo instante Fukasaku se entera de la muerte del sapo mensajero y que Shima debe invocar algo poderoso.

--Naruto prepárate—dice Fukasaku

En Konoha Sakura al ver los cadáveres dice

--¡Naruto vuelve!, ¡Narutoooooo!---

Aparece un pergamino en el cual sale Naruto y varios sapos

--¿Dónde estamos?—dice Naruto

--sobre las ruinas de Konoha—dice Shima

--los habitantes han logrado sobrevivir gracias a la técnica Souzou Saizei de Tsunade—dice Fukasaku

Konan mientras tanto se aleja para cuidar del cuerpo del verdadero Pain. Uno de los cuerpos intenta rematar a Tsunade pero Naruto no lo permite y lo elimina.

--Gamakichi lleva Tsunade a un lugar seguro—dice Naruto

Empieza la pelea de Naruto vs Pain. Pain comienza a invocar a varios animales, los cuales no son rivales para Naruto quien los derrota con un doble Rasengan gigante y luego estos son rematados por los sapos. Naruto se encara con uno de los Pain y cada uno se lanza un puñetazo simultáneo, ambos parecen errar en el blanco, pero Naruto le da usando la energía natural del modo ermitaño y Pain es derrotado. Naruto realiza:

--Futon: Rasen Shuriken—destruyendo a 2 Pain—maldición esta apunto de terminar el modo ermitaño por usar mucho chakra—piensa Naruto

Gamabunta mete a Naruto dentro de su boca. Al salir Naruto pierde el modo ermitaño.

--Naruto el pergamino—dice Fukasaku lo abre y hace una invocación— Naruto antes de salir de Myobokuzan dejó dos clones recolectando chakra—le dice a Shima—así el clon le da la energía a Naruto y recupera el modo ermitaño.

Vuelve a atacar a Pain el cual ha vuelto a revivir al que repele los ataques eliminándolos pero no importa ya que los elimina, solo quedan 2 Pain (Yahiko) el cual usa

-- Shinra Tensei—destruyendo a todos los clones de Naruto. Los sapos lo atacan pero este vuelve a usar su técnica y los aleja. Él otro Pain absorben el chakra de Naruto, el cual pierde el modo ermitaño.

--que pasa—dice Pain mientras se convierte en sapo

Pain con su espada atraviesa a Fukasaku y atraviesa las manos de Naruto dejándolo inmóvil.

--las acciones de las grandes Aldeas, influyeron en mi hogar—justificándose y clava estacas en el cuerpo de Naruto sin tocar puntos vitales.

--vamos Naruto levántate—dice Shima pero es atacada por Pain

En eso llega Hinata

--Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dice Naruto

--Naruto-kun he venido a ayudarte—dice Hinata

--no seas tonta, vuelve, él no es rival para ti—dice Naruto

--yo lo se Naruto-kun, pero yo quiero protegerte—dice Hinata sonrojándose

--¿Por qué haces esto Hinata?—dice Naruto

--por que tu fuistea luz en la oscuridad en la que estaba, tu nunca te rendiste y eso me hizo querer ser como tu—dice Hinata con alegría—y no me importaría morir protegiéndote ya que , ¡TE AMO!—dice con emoción—TE AMO NARUTO-KUN—ataca a Pain paro la contraresta con un Shinra Tensei dejándola inconsiente, para rematarla con su espada.

--asi es como murieron mis padres, por amor—dice Pain con ironia


	3. DECICIONES

Hola de nuevo espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

DECICION

_--asi es como murieron mis padres, por amor—dice Pain con ironia_

--Hinata, maldito te matare—se comienza a transformar en el Kyubi, mostrando 6 colas. Yamato se da cuenta de esto, pro como esta lejos y el collar de Tsubade se destrozo vuelve a Konoha.

Naruto se abalanza contra Pain hiriéndolo y este se va hacia donde esta su verdadero cuerpo.

--Chibaku Tensei—encierra a Naruto dentro de una gran masa de tierra.

Naruto suelta la 8va. Cola, he intentando liberarse del sello de zorro

--¿Qué hago, soy tan débil, ni siquiera pue…--es interrumpido por el Kyubi

--libérame yo te daré el poder para vengar todas las muertes de tus seres queridos—dice con malicia—así acabaras con Pain

Cuando estaba apunto de quitar el sello aparece el cuarto Hokage

--no lo hagas Naruto—dice el cuarto Hokage

--pero como es que—

--por que use un jutsu para poder aparecer cuando liberaras 8 colas—

--¿Por qué encerró al Kyubi en mi?

--porque hay cosas que los padres encargan a sus hijos—Naruto queda en shock—m4ejor vamos a platicar a otro lugar—se alejan de ahí

--¿Por qué encerró al Kyubi en mi?

--como ya te dije hay cosas que los padres le encargan a los hijos—

--eso quiere decir que tu eres mi…--es interrumpido

--así es Naruto, yo soy tu padre—al oír esto Naruto se lanza en contra del cuarto como queriéndolo abrazar, pero, cual fue la sorpresa que lo golpea.

--no pensaste que sufriría, que estará solo—

--yo quería que te vieran como un héroe—

--pero no fue así, ¿acaso no me querías?—

--si te quería, adema confió en ti—

--es cierto lo que dices—

--si, yo sabía que ibas a superar todo y Jiraya también lo creía eso—

--¿Cómo puede hacer que haya paz?—

--eso es algo que ni Jiraya ni yo encontramos respuesta—dice con tristeza—pero estoy seguro que tu encontraras la respuesta adiós hijo mío, confió en ti—le da una sonrisa y vuelve a sellar al kyuby

El Chibaku Tensei se desmorona quedando Naruto en modo Sennin, inmediatamente Pain se lanza contra Naruto, pero el esquiva el ataque y rompe parte de su espada y se la clava para descubrir al verdadero Pain.

Naruto idea una estrategia y derrota a Pain

Mientras esto ocurre

--no te mueras, Hinata, no puedes dejar a mi hijo—dice Kushina curando la heridas de Hinata al ver que reacciona

--Kushina-sama, que hace—

--curándote, necesito un favor—

--si, dígame—

--Entrega esto a tu padres, ciento no poder ayudarte más pero alguien viene, finge estar inconsciente, por favor, adiós, ama mucho a mi hijo—

--Hinata—oye decir a Sakura quien termina de curarla

Naruto se atraviesa la pierna con la espada y así encuentra a Pain y se dirige a ese lugar. Durante el trayecto se encuentra con Shikaku, Inoichi y Kuo

--no puedes ir solo con Pain—dice Inoichi

--por favor déjenme ir solo, conmigo es suficiente—

--niño engreído—dice Inoichi

--déjalo ir—dice Shikaku

--esta bien ve—dice Inoichi

--Naruto será un gran ninja—dice Shikaku

Al llegar se topa cara a cara con Konan y el verdadero Pain (Nagato)

--la paz esta enfrente de mi—dice Nagato

Naruto se acerca a Nagato y recuerda a Kakashi, Jiraya, a su padre y lo que le dijo Pain. Pain aprovecha que Naruto se acerca y le lanza una estaca y así controlarlo.

--que es esto—piensa—su chakra esta mesclado con el Kyubi –maldice

--he venido solo a hablar, pero no te perdono por haber matado a Jiraya—dice Naruto con odio—Un día Jiraya me dijo, que algún día entendería—

--todos los pensamiento e ideales de Jiraya son tontos e irreales—dice Nagato con ironía

--cuéntame tu historia, como te hiciste su alumno y como acabaste siendo lo que eres ahora—dice Naruto

Nagato le cuenta su historia

--es imposible encontrar la paz, debido al odio que hay en el mundo ninja—dice Nagato--¿Cuál es tu respuesta?—dice con arrogancia

--te entiendo y tienes razón—dice Naruto recordando a Jiraya y el libro que le regalo Fukasaku—opero aun así te sigo odiando—haciendo que Nagato se prepare para luchar

--hay que acabar ya con esta pelea—dice Nagato

* * *

PERDON POR LA TARDANSA HE TENIDO MUCHA TAREA Y LOS EXAMENES PERO AL FIN HE PODIDO VOLVER A LAS ANDADAS

ESPERO QUE MAÑANA PUEDA SACAR OTRO CAP. SI ES QUE ME DEJAN

OK DEJEN SUS OPINIONES


	4. RESPUESTA Y ¿FELICIDAD?

Hola perdón por la tardanza es que no he tenido tiempo es pero que les guste el siguiente cap.

RESPUESTA Y ¿FELICIDAD?

_--hay que acabar ya con esta pelea—dice Nagato_

--Jiraya confiaba en mi—dice con orgullo—yo creo en lo que creía Jiraya…"llegaría el día en que las personas puedan entenderse y que puedan existir en paz"…yo luchare por que eso pase, esa es mi respuesta, y no te voy a matar—

--Gedou Rinne Tensei—invocando una gigantesca estatua de la cual salen las almas de los muertos en la destrucción de Konoha, devolviéndoles la vida

-- ¿Qué le esta pasando a Nagato?—dice preocupado

--Nagato es el séptimo Pain y como es el poseedor del Rinnegan, esta por encima de la vida y la muerte, la técnica que esta usando esta regresando a la vida a quienes se la había quitado

--dejo mi esperanza en ti Naruto, la guerra es dolor y odio para todos…las generaciones que no conocen este dolor no deben morir, la guerras son basura, confió en ti—al terminar de decir esto muere

--voy a abandonar Akatsuki y la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia ta ayudara en todo—dice Kona y se va con los cuerpos de Yahiko y Nagato

Naruto intenta regresar a la Aldea pero sus energías ya se habían acabado y cae pero es atrapado por Kakashi.

--bien hecho, estoy seguro que Jiraya y tu padre estarían orgullosos de ti como yo—dice Kakashi mientras lleva a Naruto en su espalda a la Aldea

--gracias Kakashi-sensei—se duerme por un instante.

Al llegar a Konoha es recibido como un héroe

--Naruto—dice Sakura y lo abraza

--Sakura—dice y empieza a buscar entre la multitud a Hinata

-- ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?—dice Sai

--creo que bien—intenta caminar pero como había gastado todo su chakra cae desmayado

--Naruto—dicen todos preocupados

--no se preocupen solo que a gastado todo su chakra y ahora necesita descansar—dice Kakashi

Es llevado al hospital en el cual pasa dos días inconsciente, pero es cuidado por una ojiperla

--Hinata no te mueras yo…yo—dice Naruto entre sueños dejando caer unas lagrimas

--Naruto-kun yo estoy aquí—dice Hinata abrazándolo a lo cual Naruto despierta

--Hinata, estas bien—dice con alegría correspondiendo al abrazo

--este…sui...estoy bien…Na…Naruto-kun—dice sonrojándose y alejándose de el

--¿pero como?—

--gracias a Sakura—dice—si supiera que fue su madre—pensó—creo que es mejor que me vaya—dice mientras se dirige a la puerta

--no te vayas Hinata—dice mientras la abraza haciendo que Hinata se sonroje—quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso

--este…yo—toma aire—yo se que tu amas a Sakura y yo solo te lo dije para que supieras que siento por ti, ya que se que no soy correspondida—deja correr unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

--es verdad, que amaba a Sakura—dice mientras seca tiernamente las lagrimas de la ojiperla con sus manos—pero hay alguien a quien de verdad amo, Sakura solo era una obsesión , pero esta persona no lo es y me alegra que que esa persona corresponda mis sentimiento, esa persona eres tu—la besa con tanta ternura y amor

--estoy soñando—piensa la ojiperla—al y terminar el beso casi se desmaya

--por favor no te desmayes—dice Naruto al ver que Hinata lo mirada con amor—Hinata quieres ser mi novia

--si, si quiero ser tu novia Naruto-kun—ahora ella lo beso con amor, ternura pasión. Siente como su amado la rodea con sus brazos. Son interrumpidos por Neji.

--Hinata-sama, puedo pasar—dice el ojiperla

--si, Neji-nisan—dice la ojiperla

--su Oto-san quiere hablar con usted—

--hai, voy para alla—dice mientras Neji se retira—adiós Naruto-kun me tengo que ir

--esta bien pero prométeme que nos veremos hoy, si—la besa

--hai adiós—y se va

En la mansión Hyuga

--oto-san me mando a llamar—dice Hinata

--si solo quiero comunicarte que dentro de un año te casaras—dijo Hiashi

--¡¿Qué?!, no oto-san, no me puedes obligar a casarme con alguien que no amo y que no conozco—dice triste la ojiperla

--no me importa, tu obligación como futura líder del clan es esta—dice enojado

--por favor, oto-san—dice llorando la ojiperla

--este fue un convenio que hicimos tu mamá y con…--no termino de cecir al oir como cerraban una puerta y ya no esta su hija.

--por que a mi y justo ahora que era feliz—dice una ojiperla mientras caminaba por el bosque--¡¡Naruto!!—grito con dolor y el llanto aumento, mientras se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Espero les allá gustado y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, y aun no se si estén bien escritas algunas palabras y si no están bien háganmelo saber.

Y perdón de nuevo.

Dejen sus comentarios

Gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia.


	5. ¿MALAS NOTICIAS?

Como lo hice esperar en compensación voy a subir el sig. Cap.

CAP. ¿MALAS NOTICIAS?

_--¡¡Naruto!!—grito con dolor y el llanto aumento, mientras se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento_.

--Hinata que tienes—dice un rubio hiperactivo mientras la abraza

--Naruto-kun—correspondió al abrazo y deja rodar sus lagrimas.

Naruto al sentir que se moja su playera toma la barbilla de la chica asiendo que levantara su cara y se miraran a los ojos—Hinata por favor dime que tienes, me preocupas y me duele verte así—y la estrecha mas hacia el

--Naruto me van a obligarme a casarme—dice triste y con dolor

--¿Qué, cuando y con quien?—dice confundido

--si hoy me lo dijo mi oto-san, dentro de un año y no se con quien ya que no quise oír—dice entre sollozos—lo peor es que mi oko-san estuvo de acuerdo—esto ultimo lo dice con una tristeza, desilusión y dolor en la mirada

--Hinata, amor mío, no permitiré que te alejen de mi, no voy a perderte de nuevo no ahora que era tan feliz de saber que estabas viva, impediré ese matrimonio como sea y al precio que sea—y la besa demostrando que todo lo que había dicho era real. La beso con tal amor, ternura, dulzura, pasión que demostraba una devoción tal que hiso estremecer a la ojiperla.

--que vas a hacer—dice preocupada

--mañana lo sabrás—dice y la vuelve a besar dándole confianza a su amada

A la mañana siguiente

Toc toc--¿Quién será?—dice Naruto—Neji ¿Qué haces aquí?

--hola Naruto, solo vine a decirte que Hiashi-sama quiere hablar contigo—

--ok me ahorro el viaje—dice mientras salía de su departamento

En la mansión Hyuga

--aquí esta Naruto, Hiashi-sama—dice Neji asiendo una reverencia

--¿para que quería verme?, de echo yo también quería hablar con usted—dice Naruto seriamente—por favor empiece

--yo quería hablar te de esto—le da la nota que Kushina le dio a Hinata que decía:

HOLA HIASHI.

ESPERO QUE NO TE ALLAS OLVIDADO DEL ACUERDO QUE TENEMOS, YA SE QUE PIENSAS QUE MORI JUNTO CON MI HIJO, PERO NO ES ASI, TUBE QUE FINGIR MI MUERTE PARA SALVAR A MI AMADO HIJO Y DEJARLO FUE LO MAS DOLOROSO QUE HE HECHO EN LA VIDA, SOLO POCAS PERSONAS LO SABEN, ENTRE ELLAS TSUNADE, LA CUAL ESTAEN COMO PERO DESPERTARA MAS O MENOS EN UN AÑO Y DIRA QUIEN ES MI HIJO, ASI COMO LE DARA SU VERDADERO LUGAR. COMO DECIA TE RECORDABA DEL COMPROMISO DE NUESTROS HIJOS.

ES CIERTO EL NOMBRE DE MI HIJO ES NARUTO UZUMAKI. NO LE DIGAS A NADIEN YMUCHO MENOS QUE SIGO VIVA.

KUSHINA UZUMAKI

P.D.-QUIERO QUE LE ENSEÑES ESTA A NARUTO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE POR QUE QUIERO LLEVARMELO PARA ENTRENAR. DILE QUE LO QUIERO Y LO ESPERO EN UNA SEMANA A 15KM. AL SUR DE KONOHA

GRACIAS POR TODO HIASHI.

--mi madre esta viva—dice el rubio en shock

--así es, solo quiero decirte que ella te amaba—dice Hiashi

--entonces por que me dejo—dice con una voz de dolor, enojo y tristeza y comienza a llorar

--no lo se pero debió ser algo muy grave—lo abraza—tus padres y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y ellos no te hubieran dejado sino hubiera sido porque peligraba tu vida—

--en serio—

--si tu eras su adoración—dice con tristeza al recordar a sus amigos—pero de que querías hablar con migo dice al ver que ya estaba calmado

--era sobre el compromiso de Hinata—

--pero como acabas de leer en la carta tu eres el prometido—dice Hiashi—a caso no quieres casarte con ella—

--si quiero porque yo la amo—dice con un ligero sonrojo

--entonces todo arreglado, piensas ir con tu madre—

--si, quiero que me aclare todo—

--¿Cuándo te vas solo te quedan 3 días para el encuentro—

--mañana mismo—

A la mañana siguiente

--adiós Naruto—dice Sakura con tristeza

--cuídate—dice Sai

--si bueno, adiós—dice Naruto con desilusión al no ver al persona que mas amaba y así se va

--Naruto-kun—dice una ojiperla a la entrada de Konoha

--Hinata pensé que no te ibas a despedir de mí—

--por favor no te vayas—dice con tristeza y apunto de llorar

--lo siento me tengo que ir, pero volveré—la abraza como si fuera la ultimas que lo iba a hacer

--pero el compromiso—dice llorando

--eso ya esta arreglado—la besa—tomo léelo cuando estés sola- le da una carta

--hai—

--bueno adiós—se da la vuelta pero es jalado del brazo y besado por la ojiperla a lo que el responde y lo abraza. El beso fue lento pero apasionado disfrutando cada segundo que mantenían unidos sus labios ya que sabían que no se podrían besar o abrazar en un muy largo tiempo, sus corazones latían a un solo ritmo, se fundieron en ese beso en el cual solo existían los dos y solo se separaron por falta de aire

Al llegar la noche una ojiperla se encontraba triste en su habitación recordando los últimos momentos vividos con su amado Naruto y esto le hizo recordar la carta que le había dado y comienza a leerla

HINATA AMOR MIO

SE QUE HAS DE ESTAR MUY TRIZTE Y CONFUNDIDA POR MI PARTIDA Y DESESPERADA POR LO DEL COMPROMISO SOLO TE QUIERO DECIR QUE NO TE PREOCUPES POR ELLO, YA QUE COMO HAS DE SABER MI MADRE ESTA VIVA, YA QUE ELLA TE ENTREGO UNA CARTA PARA TU PADRE, LA CUAL LE RECORDABA EL COMPROMISO DE SUS HIJOS, ASI ES TU PROMETIDO SOY YO, SOLO TE PIDO QUE NO LE DIGAS A NADIEN YA QUE PODRIA EN PELIGRO TU VIDA, LA DE TU PADRE, MI MADRE Y LA MIA, ASI QUE TE SUPLICO GUARDAR SILENCIO HASTA QUE SE ACLARE TODO.

ATENTAMENTE

TU NARUTO

P.D.-PERDON POR NO DECIRTELO PERO NO ERA SEGURO.

Al terminar de leer la carta Hinata no cabía de la emoción y empezó a dar saltos por toda su habitación.

Espero les allá gustado.

Si ya se Hiashi siendo cariñoso es ilógico pero bueno.

Y perdón por no subirlo al mismo tiempo que el otro pero llego mi papá y ya no pude

Dejen sus comentarios pásensela súper


	6. REENCUENTRO

Hola espero que se encuentren bien y se la estén pasando super en sus vacaciones aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Cap.: REENCUENTRO

Ya había pasado un año en el cual habían pasado muchas cosas. Se había descubierto la traición de Danzou, después de una fuerte y cruel batalla al fin Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha y gracias a su ayuda y a Naruto habían acabado con Akatsiki y apenas unos días Tsunade se había recuperado y también había encarcelado a Danzou.

--al fin en casa—dice un rubio

--es verdad hijo—dice una pelirroja

--mamá esta segura de lo que haces—dice preocupado

--si, ya no veo algún peligro para los dos—dice sonriendo

--ok, entonces entremos—al entrar es recibido por los brazos de su amada

--Naruto-kun te extrañe tanto—dice una ojiperla

--y yo a ti Hinata-chan—la beso pero son interrumpidos

--es que no vas a saludar a tu suegra—dice haciendo un berrinché y te les palabras hacen que se sonrojen los dos

--perdón, Kushina-sama, hola, ¿pero que hace aquí?—dice sorprendida

--que no me quieres aquí—haciendo un puchero

--no es eso, si no que…--es interrumpida

--si ya se, con respecto a tu pregunta vine a quedarme con mi hijo ya que no hay peligro, como has de saber Danzou ya esta arrestado por los actos que cometió, y ya no hay por que esconderse además así podre recuperar el tiempo perdido—dice amorosamente mientras acaricia la cara de su hijo

--así es Hinata-chan vamos hacer una gran familia—dice alegremente mientras las abraza

--bueno yo los dejo voy a ver a Tsunade-sama—dice Kushina

--ok, mama nos vemos en la casa—y desaparece Kushina

--mi oto-san quiere hablar contigo--

--ahora que quiere Hiashi-sama—dice con fastidio

--este…po…poner…la…fecha de la bo…boda—dice nerviosamente y sonrojándose a mas no poder

--ha entonces hay que apurarnos—dice alegremente mientras la carga y si dirige a la mansión

En la mansión Hyuga

--oto—san, aquí esta Naruto-kun—dice Hinata haciendo una reverencia

--por favor pasen—dice Hiashi

Entran al dojo donde se encontraban los consejeros del clan Hyuga

--buenas tardes a todos—dice respetuosamente—me mando a llamar Hiashi-sama—

--asi es Naruto, como sabes tu y mi hija están comprometidos—dice Hiashi

--si, ya que mis padres y usted asi lo decidieron—dice Naruto

--asi es pero hay un problema—dice Hiashi serio—es por eso que están aquí los consejeros del clan Hyuga para poner una solución—

--¿pero cual es el problema?—dice Naruto preocupado

--pues que, según el convenio, mi hija se debe casarse con el único descendiente del clan Namikaze—

--a era eso—dice relajándose

--si, por tal motivo tu no puedes casarte aunque sean la misma persona ya que tu apellido es Uzumaki—dice un anciana del consejo

--no veo el problema—dice Kushina que aparece detrás de Naruto pegándole un susto a todos—pare ce como si hubieran visto en a un fantasma—

--y que esperabas apareciéndote así—dice Naruto no recibe respuesta ya que uno de los ancianos lo impide

--Kushina-sama, como es posible que este viva—dice en shock

--si, ya se que me consideraban muerta junto con mi esposo Minato Namikaze el Yondaime—dice Kushina

--si, pero como—dice otro anciano que sale del shock

--es un larga historia, pero sobre el asunto de Naruto y Hinata—dice Kushina

--así es como decía hay un problema con los apellidos—dice Hiashi

--todo esta arreglado—dice Kushina alegremente

--¿pero como?

--pues he hablado con Tsunade y ella piensa dar a conocer el verdadero apellido de Naruto asi como todo lo que le corresponde como Namikaze—dice mientras abraza a su hijo

--¿cando será eso?—pregunta Hiashi

--dentro de 3semanas, así como otra sorpresa—dice Kushina

--¿otra sorpresa?—dice Hinata intrigada

--si, pero tendrán que esperar—

--ok, con respecto a la fecha de la boda—dice Naruto

--les parece que sea dentro de dos meses—dice Hiashi

Todos acepta y se retiran dejando solo a Kushina, Hashi , Hinata y Naruto.

--bueno no crees que es momento de que se lo entregues, ¿no crees?—dice Kushina en forma picara provocando un sonrojo en la pareja

--de que habla Kushina-sama—dice Hinata nerviosamente

--de esto—dice Naruto mientras saca una cajita negra de su pantalón—Hinata Hyuga te casarías conmigo—al abrir la caja se ve un hermosa anillo de oro con un diamante color lila en el centro—Hinata ¿Qué dices?

--si, si, si quiero casarme contigo—se lanza a los brazos de su amado Naruto provocando que cayeran en la jardinera que esta frente al dojo

* * *

Espero les allá gustado

Perdón por hacerlo tan cortó pero es que no tengo tiempo y el próximo Cap. creo que lo voy a subir hasta dentro de quince días.

Bueno gracias por leerlo

Dejen comentarios


	7. SORPRESAS

HOLA ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN Y QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

Pasan las tres semanas. Konoha estaba toda adornada para una fiesta. Solo algunos sabían que iba a pasar verdaderamente, lo único que la mayoría sabía o intuía es que se iba a dar a conocer al hijo de Yondaime y otras cosas.

--buenos días a todos—dice Tsunade

--buenos días Hokage-sama—dicen todos

--por lo que los he reunido hoy acá es por 3 razones. La primera es para honrar a unos grandes héroes. Ambos lucharon mano a mano para acabar con Akatsiki, sin más que decir aquí están ellos. Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, los cuales por sus grandes habilidades y poder serán ascendidos y nombrados los nuevos Sannin de Konoha, junto con Sakura Haruno quien apoyo y capturo a Danzou –fuertes aplausos se oyeron así como gritos de felicitación como:

--¡BRAVO NARUTO!

--SASUKE TE AMAMOS—de un grupo de chicas que hizo enfurecer a Sakura al ver esto Sasuke la toma de la mano

--SAKURA FELICIDADES—entre muchos otros gritos de aliento todo quedo en silencio cuando Tsunade volvió a hablar.

--la segunda noticia es que la esposa de nuestro querido Yondaime esta viva junto con su hijo. Pero antes de anunciar el nombre del hijo de gran héroe de Konoha, demos la bienvenida a Kushina Uzumaki—todos quedan sorprendidos por la noticia dada

--hola a todos, se que han de estar confundidos ya que todos creían que yo morí durante el ataque del Kyubi, pero no fue así el motivo por el cual tuve que fingir mi muerte fue que la vida de mi hijo y la mía estaba en peligro y eso es todo lo que voy a decir Hokage-sama continue—dice Kushina

--como saben el Yondaime tuvo un hijo al cual todos ustedes han humillado, maltratado e insultado—todos quedan en shock ante tales palabras—así es solo unas pocas personas lo ayudaron. Pero sin importar todo esto el logro superarse y ser lo que ahora es, un estupendo ninja de Konoha y el próximo Hokage de eso estoy segura. El Yondaime hubiera querido que su hijo fuese visto como un héroe, ya que ha salvado 2 veces a esta aldea—asiendo comenzar los mormullos—la primera fue cuando su propio padre encerró en el al Kyubi y la segunda fue cuando Pain nos ataco. Sin más que decir les presento a Naruto Namikaze--la gente sigue en shock

--gracias Hokage-sama solo les quiero decir que no me importa lo que allá pasado anteriormente, lo único que se es que voy a proteger a Konoha por que eso hubiera querido mi padre y principalmente por que aquí viven las personas que mas me importan—dice viendo a sus amigos aun que queda extrañado, es no ver a su amada con su clan—espero que no le allá pasado nada malo—piensa preocupadamente Naruto

Todos comienzan a aplaudir después de salir del shock ante tales noticias hasta que son interrumpidos por

--donde esta el hijo de ese desgraciado de Minato Namikaze—dice con furia—que salga solo o su noviecita sufrirá las consecuencias—

Naruto se percato que la voz provenía de las afuera de la aldea y sale corriendo. Al llegar ve a un sujeto que la tiene amarrada y apuntando un kunai al cuello de Hinata

--suéltala maldito o ya veras—dice Naruto furioso

--así que tu eres el hijo del Yondaime—dice con burla

--suelta a Hinata—chan—

--y si no lo hago que vas a hacer niñito, además este primor necesita saber que es un hombre y no un niño—y la intenta besar a lo que Hinata intenta zafarse

--¡¡Naruto-kun!!—dice desesperada al ser golpeada por el sujeto dejándola desmayada y con algunos rasguños

--desgraciado te dije que la dejaras en paz—se lanza contra el sujeto pero al darle un golpe este es reemplazado por un tronco dejando caer el inerte cuerpo de Hinata a l suelo

--Hinata estas bien—dice al atrapar a Hinata e intentar reanimarla

--Naruto-kun,--dice abrazándolo—tuve mucho miedo—dice entre sollozos

--tranquila ya estoy aquí—Naruto se separa un poco de Hinata para hacer unos clones—Hinata ve con ellos—

--esta bien, te estaré esperando—dándole un beso

--maldito sal de tu escondite—dice ujn furioso Naruto

--aquí estoy, pagaras por todo lo que hizo tu padre—dice con ira

Se desata una pelea la cual es fácilmente ganada por Naruto. Al terminar todo, regresa con Hinata.

--Hinata, ¿Cómo estas?—dice Naruto preocupado

--bien, solo tengo algunos rasguños—dice Hinata

--¿Cómo paso?—pregunta Naruto

--no lo se, solo se que al salir de mi casa sentí una presencia que me seguía y active mi Byakugan pero no vi nada, el sabia el punto siego del Byakugan y me noqueo—dice Hinata tristemente—lo siento…si no fuera tan débil…no hubiera pasado nada...lo siento...lo siento---dice entre sollozos

--no hay nada que disculpar—dice dulcemente mientras la abraza para tranquilizarla—Lo bueno que ya esta todo bien—y la estrecha mas entre sus brazos con cariño, ternura y amor

--me siento tan bien entre los brazos de Naruto-kun, tan protegida, amada, segura y el calor de su cuerpo me hace estremecer es por eso que lo amo—piensa Hinata

--vámonos al festival—

--si, pero antes acompáñame a mi casa para cambiarme—dice una apenada Hinata

--ok, vamos—dice al ver que el kimono de Hinata estaba rasgado y un poco sucio

Después de que Hinata se cambiara, se dirigen así el festival. Hinata vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con flores moradas y un poco pegado asiendo que resaltara su bella figura, mientras que Naruto vestía una playera negra que resaltaba su bien trabajado cuerpo y unos pantalones azul marino. Al llegar son recibidos por sus amigos.

--¿Cómo se encuentran?—dice Sai

--bien—dicen los dos

--¿seguro no quieren que los revise?—dice Sakura

--Sakura estamos bien—dice Naruto

--cambiando de tema, que sorpresa nos diste hoy—dice Ino

--¿Por qué?—dice Naruto confundido

--hay dobe, lo dice por tu verdadero apellido—

--no me digas dobe teme—dice Naruto

--eso quiere decir que tu eres el prometido de Hinata—dice Shino

--si—dice Naruto

--y ¿Por qué no nos dijeron? –dice Kiba enojado—y yo que estaba pensando en robarme Hinata para que no se casara, que bueno que no lo hice—pensó

--es que como hoy me iban a nombra oficialmente que era un Namikaze, Tsunade-bachan nos pidió que no dijéramos nada para evitar un ataque a algo parecido a lo que acaba de ocurrir—dice Naruto sonriente

--ya nos habían asustado, al ver la cara de Hinata se entristecía al nombrar a Naruto—dice Ino

--era por que no podía ver a Naruto-kun, dice apenada—lo siento

---pero eso no explica el por que no se podían ver, esta bien que nos dijeran pero si pudieron habernos pedido ayuda para que se vieran—dice Tenten

--a eso—dice Naruto nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y Hinata se sonrojaba a más no poder

--creo que eso lo puede explicar Neji—dice Rock Lee al ver como se puso la parejita—

--es verdad él todo este tiempo no se separaba de Hinata—dice Tenten

--bueno eso fue por que aun que la Quinta dijo que podían verse, el clan fue el que se opuso a que se vieran Naruto y Hinata-sama—dice Neji serio

--y eso ¿Por qué?—dice Temari

--por cierta escenas que protagonizaron—

--Neji cuéntanos todo—dice una Tenten muy ansiosa

--bueno la primera fue cuan do Naruto le pidió matrimonia a Hinata—sama

FLASH BACK

Todos se retiran dejando solo a Kushina, Hashi, Hinata y Naruto.

--bueno no crees que es momento de que se lo entregues, ¿no crees?—dice Kushina en forma picara provocando un sonrojo en la pareja

--de que habla Kushina-sama—dice Hinata nerviosamente

--de esto—dice Naruto mientras saca una cajita negra de su pantalón—Hinata Hyuga te casarías conmigo—al abrir la caja se ve un hermosa anillo de oro con un diamante color lila en el centro—Hinata ¿Qué dices?

--si, si, si quiero casarme contigo—se lanza a los brazos de su amado Naruto provocando que cayeran en la jardinera que esta frente al dojo. Dejando a todos sorprendido al ver que Hinata comenzaba a besar apasionadamente a Naruto hasta el punto de querer quitarle la playera, pero no lo logra ya que son interrumpidos por Neji

--Hinata—sama—dice Neji sorprendido--¿esta bien?

--este…si…perdón—dice sonrojándose.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

--nada más por eso—dice Sakura desilusionada

--de echo, no ya que como no los vio mas que unos cuantos integrantes del consejo y dieron gracias a dios que eran uno de los mas liberales y lo pasaron por alto—

--¿Qué hubo mas?—dice Ino sorprendido—Neji termina de contar

--esta bien—dice resignado—haber, así ya me acorde

FLASH BACK

En la mansión Hyuga se veía a una parejita cerca de un estanque que estaba en un jardín frente a la recamara de Hinata.

--Naruto que haces—dice al sentir que su novio la abrazaba

--no es obvio abrazar a mi novia—dice pícaramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara

--Naruto…acuérdate que…no podemos—es interrumpida por un beso de su amado a lo que ella acede lo que no notaron es que estaban tan cerca de la orilla del estanque, que al hacer un ligero movimiento Hinata, ocasionó que cayeran al estanque interrumpiendo el beso

--perdón—dice Naruto

--no te preocupes, creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí—dice intentando salir pero es jalada por un brazo asiendo que quedara enfrente de Naruto volviéndola a besar.

El escándalo que habían ocasionado hizo que todo el consejo, Hiashi, Hanabi e incluso Neji acudieran haber que pasaba y para su sorpresa encontraron a Hinata y a Naruto en una forma algo curiosa para todos y dejo sorprendidos a la mayoría, ya que no podían creer que Hinata Hyuga estuviera rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto con el Kimono mojado y desacomodad, dándose un beso tan apasionado que derretiría a un glaciar.

--¡¡Hinata Hyuga!!—grito Hiashi estropeando el momento y dejando sonrojados a la parejita

FIN DE FLASH BACK

--no lo puedo creer—dicen todos

--y eso no fue nada—dice Hanabi que apenas había llegado

--cuéntanos si Hanabi—dice Ino

--¡Hanabi, no por favor!—dice una muy asustada Hinata

--será mejor que vayamos a disfrutar del festival—dice Naruto

--esta bien pero algún día nos hemos de enterar—dice Ino desilusionada

--que problemático—dice Shikamaru

--tu señor problemático vámonos hay que dejar a la parejita solos—dice esto ultimo Temari pícaramente

--es verdad vamos Sasuke-kun—dice Sakura

--tks—dice Sasuke y se va con Sakura

--y tu Sai—dice Ino

--ok, hay que reforzar los lazos afectivos con la convivencia mutua e interactuar entre si, bueno eso es lo que leí en un libro—dice Sai

--ya vámonos Sai—dice Ino

--Hanabi al fin te encontré nos vamos—dice Konahamaru

--si, ya vámonos—

-bueno adiós Hinata-sama, vámonos Tenten—dice Neji

--adiós Neji—nisan—dice Hinata

--bueno Shino, Chouji y Rock Lee hay que irnos—dice Kiba. Dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata

--al fin, solos—dice Naruto aliviado

--si, Naruto-kun—dice Hinata

--creo que ahora si ya puedo hacer esto—la besa con pasión

--hace tanto que deseaba esto sentir sus brazos, su cuerpo junto al mío, esos labios que me hacen estremecer y perder mi cordura con tan solo un roce de ellos, es mi delirio, mi veneno, mi droga y mi todo, el es todo lo que amo—piensa Hinata

--esto era lo que necesitaba para sentirme vivo, para sentirme completo, tan solo sentir su cuerpo, su piel junto a mi, su respiración y esos labio, por dios, esos labios que con el mas mínimo roce me hacen enloquecer, me hacen sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa mientras ella este conmigo, que me hacen sentir que estoy en el cielo—piensa Naruto. Solo son separados por falta de aire.

--creo que es mejor ir a disfrutar el festival—dice Naruto. A lo que Hinata solo asienta con la cabeza y se van agarrados de la mano.

ESPEO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y QUE INFORMATIVO SALIO NEJI CREO QUE ESO NO VA CON SU CARCTER PARO EN FIN.

VOY A INTENTAR SUBIR EL SIG. CAP. EL FIN DE SEMANA

MIS AMIGAS QUIEREN QUE PONGA UN LEMON PERO NO SE USTEDE OPINEN

BUENO CUIDENSE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.

DEJENSUS COMENTARIOS


	8. UN DIA FELIZ

HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

* * *

CAP. UN DIA FELIZ

Llega el tan esperado día de la boda la cual se celebrara en la mansión Hyuga con solo algunos invitados entre ellos los Kages, Kakashi, Kurenai y su hijo, y otros Junnin de elite, así como todos sus amigos por parte del novio y por parte de la novia todo el clan Hyuga y los amigos y sensei de Neji.

El día era muy hermoso, el sol brillaba y el contar de los pájaros así que todo fuera maravilloso y mágico para este gran día. La mansión Hyuga estaba adornada hermosamente con raso que caía y formaba unas ondulaciones todo delicadamente combinado con los arreglos de las rosas blancas y el delicado olor que emanaba de ellas.

La ceremonia estaba apunto de comenzar, Naruto ya se encontraba en el altar vistiendo una yakuta color azul marino y alguno vivos en blanco. Naruto se veía nervioso pero al ver a Hinata quedaron en el olvido.

Todos quedaron asombrados y maravillados al ver a Hinata con su kimono blanco y unas flores bordadas y aplicaciones que al ser tocados con la luz resplandecían asiendo resaltar mas su belleza y completado por un velo y tacado que cubrían el rostro ligeramente maquillado de Hinata asiéndola aun mas bella.

La ceremonia da inicio y al llegar el momento de los votos:

Votos Naruto:

--durante la mayor parte de mi vida he vivido en medio de una inmensa soledad en la cual solo algunos pocos amigos me ayudaban a salir de ella, pero al conocerte todo ese sentimiento de soledad y vacio desaparecieron, con tan solo ver tu sonrisa, tu mirada y oír tu vos me siento completo y ahora que tu, mi madre y mis amigos están conmigo se que tengo una familia y que a ti Hinata siempre te amare y protegeré cueste lo que cueste te lo prometo—asiendo que Hinata suelte algunas lagrimas

Votos Hinata:

--Naruto al igual que tu yo vivía con un gran sentimiento de soledad, pena y vacio, pero gracias a ti logre superarlo, ya que tu fuiste la luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que vivía, tu me enseñaste a nunca dejarme vencer, que siempre se puede lograr lo que te propongas siempre y cuando tu nunca dejes de luchar, con tu amor me hiciste feliz y sentir que la vida era hermosa por eso y mas te amo y siempre te amare y protegeré con mi vida—asiendo que Naruto la abrace.

La ceremonia concluye con un delicado beso entre Naruto y Hinata en el cual demostraban todo la que sentía el uno por el otro.

En la fiesta todo era felicidad y alegría para todos, aunque Naruto y Hinata querían estar un rato a solas no se les permitió ya que sus amigos querían platicar o bailar con ellos, la fiesta se alargo y como la mayoría ya estaban un poco tomados se quedaron a dormir en la mansión.

Al día siguiente y después de un café bien cargado se fueron retirando solo dejando a los amigos de Naruto, Hinata y Neji así como sus respectivos senseis y Tsunade.

--disculpe Kushina-sama, le puedo hacer una pregunta—dice Konahamaru

--si, dime—

--¿Por qué fingió su muerte y dejo solo a Naruto?—

--esto…bueno…lo que paso—Kushina es interrumpida

--mamá puedes decirlo son de confianza—dice Naruto al ver la indecisión de Kushina

--esta bien—da un suspiro—todo comenzó

FLASH BACK

--Tsunade se me ha roto la fuente—dice Kushina

--tranquila, tu respira si—

--si, pero necesito esconderme enseguida, no es seguro seguir aquí—

--ok, Kakashi, Shizune ayúdenme—dice Tsunade mientras se trasladan a otro lugar—Kakashi cuida y avísame como va la pelea contra el Kyubi

--si, Tsunade-sama—

Al dar a luz a Naruto tiene una premonición, al volver a la realidad ve a Minato.

--Kushina ¿Cómo estas?—dice amorosamente Minato

--Minato acabo de tener una premonición—dice entre sollozos

--¿Qué has visto?—dice Minato preocupado

--he visto la muerte de los tres—dice y aumenta el llanto—tu morirás encerrando al Kyubi en nuestro hijo y yo protegiéndolo de la ambición de Danzou y nuestro bebé en manos de él, al intentar tener nuetro kekkei genkai

FIN FLASH BACK

--después de eso con ayuda de Tsunade y Shizune falsificaronlas actas de nacimiento diciendo que mi hijo y yo habíamos muerto y que aquel niño había perdido a su madre durante el ataque del Kyubi y al no tener parientes cercanos le pusieron mi apellido—dice con tristeza

--yo le pedí a Kakashi que le dijera lo ocurrido al tercer Hokage—dice Tsunade

--entonces Kakashi sabia todo—dice Sakura sorprendida

--si y lo siento Kushina-sama, le falle a usted y a mi maestro, yo debí haber echo algo para proteger a Naruto, lo siento tanto —dice Kakashi con impotencia

--no te preocupes tu hiciste lo posible y por eso te lo agradezco—dice Kushina

--así es sensei yo aprendí tanto de usted—dice Naruto mientras le da una de sus sonrisas

--que problemático—dice Shikamaru

--¿no sabia que hubiera otro kekkei genkai?—dice Sai

--es verdad solo sabia del Byakugan, sharingan y rinnengan—dice Sasuke incrédulo

--así es nuestro clan poseía un kekkei genkai muy poderoso pero al ser destruida la aldea se dio por perdido, pero yo fui la única sobreviviente, pero nadie sabia eso, solo algunas personas, no se como se logro enterar Danzou—con un poco de enojo

--¿pero que puede hacer su kekkei genkai?—dice Chouji

--pues bueno eso depende—dice Kushina

--¿me podría explicar a que se refiere?—dice Sai

--bueno a lo que se refiere que cada uno es diferente y depende de la situación en la que estés es como las técnicas van presentarse, ya que se va modificando, ya se nos permitía elegir a nuestras parejas, lo único que tienen en común es cuando lo logran activar no pueden caer en ningún genjutsu y pueden tener un mejor control y manejo de chakra—dice Naruto

--ose que cada habilidad de kekkei genkaies único—dice Shino

--así es un ejemplo, mi madre posee la habilidad de leer la mente que ella dese y controlarla donde quiera que se encuentre, ya que no usa todo el poder de su kekkei genkai a veces llega a tener premoniciones o visiones de lo que esta sucediendo o esta por suceder—dice Naruto

--y ¿es muy poderoso?—pregunta Temari

-si yo solo he desarrollado la mitad de mi kekkei genkai—dice Kushina—y si se logra desarrollar por completo se convertiría en el más poderoso de todos—

--¿Cómo se logra despertar?—dice Gaara

--bueno hay diferentes formas, ya se por pasar por un fuerte entrenamiento que requiere inteligencia y un gran esfuerzo físico o que este peligrando la vida de alguien preciado a ti o tu propia vida este es otro factor para que el kekkei genkai de cada descendiente se diferente—dice Kushina

--eso quiere decir que el dobe nunca lo va a despertar—dice Sasuke con arrogancia

--oye teme no me insultes—dice Naruto y Sasuke se ríe

--de echo Naruto ya ha logrado deportarlo y controlarlo en un tiempo sorprendente, nadie de mi clan a podido desarrollarlo mas allá de la mitad—dice Kushina orgullosamente

--así pues comprobémoslo ahora mismo—dice Sasuke

--si tú lo quieres—dice Naruto

--oigan ustedes dos, tranquilícense, que no ven que estamos festejando—dice Tsunade mientras bebe un poco de sake—y si empiezan a pelear se las verán conmigo y les juro que los mando un mes al hospital

--esta bien –dicen los dos

--cambiando de tema, Hinata déjame decirte que espero que me den un nieto lo mas pronto posible—dice Tsunade

--Tsunade-sama—dice Hinata sonrojada

--es verdad ya quiero ser abuela—dice Kushina con alegría

--Tsunade-sama, Kushina no creen que van muy rápido—dice Hiashi asustado

--claro que no—dice Tsunade

--yo creo que tiene razón Hiashi-sama, apenas tenemos un día de casados—dice Naruto muy serio

--es verdad…Tsunade-sama—dice Hinata

--hay querida Naruto fue alumno de Jiraya el peor pervertido y te aseguro que no te va a dejar descansar ni un momento, no va a importar que hora sea—dice Tsunade pícaramente haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaran a mas no poder.

--Tsunade—sama—dicen Naruto Hinata y Hiashi con horror

--esta bien, cambiemos de tema—dice Tsunade

---donde van a vivir—dice Ino

--por el momento en mi departamento—dice Naruto

--no crees que es demasiado pequeño—dice Neji

--si pero será por algunos días—dice Hinata

--así, ya comenzaremos a buscar una casa mas amplia para que podamos vivir los tres—dice Naruto

* * *

ESPERO LE ALLA GUSTADO DEJEN COMENTERIOS

PROXIMO CAP. LEMON ME CONVENCIERON MIS AMIGAS

BUENO HATA EL PROXIMO CAP ADIOS CUIDENSE


	9. PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS

HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ES UN LEMON ASI QUE LEANLO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

CAP. PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS

Ya había pasado un semana desde la boda de Naruto y Hinata, en la cual al momento de irse Hiashi les dijo que se quedaran un tiempo mas ya que le retumbaban las palabras dichas por Tsunade y sentía un escalofrió con tan solo pensar en ser abuelo tan pronto. Esta situación no le gustaba a Naruto así que decidió hablar con Hiashi y gracias a la ayuda de su madre lo lograron convencer, no sin antes recibir una platica, en la cual les decían que los bebes no los traían precisamente la cigüeña.

--al fin en casa—dice Naruto

--Naruto-kun ¿Qué quieres hacer?—dice Hinata sonrojada

--que te parece si vamos a comer y a pasear, mientras dejo un par de clones para que limpien esta casa—dice sonriente

--me parece perfecto—dice alegremente. Antes de salir Naruto la jala hacia el y la besa

Por las calles de Konoha se veía a la recién pareja Namikaze tomados de la mano y platicando plácidamente. Naruto había llevado a Hinata a comer en un restauran de comida Japonesa, después la llevo a dar un pase por toda Konoha, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se dieron su primer beso de hay a ver el atardecer desde la montaña de los Hokages.

Al llegar a su casa Hinata queda sorprendida al ver que el departamento de Naruto estaba arreglado con velas, flores y una mesa arreglada para dos.

--¿Qué te parece?—dice Naruto

--es hermoso—dice Hinata

--ven vamos a cenar—dice mientras la lleva a su lugar al terminar la cena se dirigen a la habitación del rubiola cual al igual que toda la casa estaba adornada por velas y pétalos de flores.

--Naruto-kun, que hermoso esta todo esto—

--que bueno que te allá gustado Hinata-chan, si quieres refrescarte ahí esta el baño—

--si, regreso en un momento—dice mientras entra al baño

--a por cierto, mi mamá vino y te dejo algo en el baño—

--ok, ya lo encontré—dice mientras tomaba un paquete y leía una nota que decía

HOLA HINATA

BUENO TE DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALITO ESPERO LES GUSTE A LOS DOS.

TU QUERIDA SUEGRA KUSHINA

P.D: NO SE TE OLVIDE LOS CONSEJOS QUE TE DI Y POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGAS A TU PADRE.

--por que no querrá que se lo diga a mi padre—pensó mientras abría la caja. Al ver lo que contenía se sonrojo.

--Hinata estas bien, ya te tardaste mucho—decía Naruto

--si, Naruto-kun—dijo mientras salía. Naruto quedo en shock al ver a SU HINATA con un bebí dol el cual consistía de un corset color negro con encaje blanco y unas braguitas que le llegaban a medio muslo—Naruto, ¿estas bien?—dice preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba

--mejor que nunca—decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso muy apasionado. —como se vera sin nada puesto—maldición en que estoy pensando—se reprime mentalmente—

--Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo me veo?—dice mientras se separa y da una vuelta de forma sensual

--te ves bellísima—volviéndola a besar el cual termina por falta de aire y sus labios no se vuelven a juntar ya que Naruto comienza a besar el cuello de Hinata

----Naruto-kun—dice al sentir los labios de de su amado—contrólate Hinata recuerda lo que te dijo Kushina, primero deja de ser tan penosa, después…maldición que bien se siente… no sucumbas ante el deseo…maldición…contrólate…has que el sucumba ante ti—pensó y se separo de Naruto dejándolo sorprendido—Naruto-kun—dijo de forma sensual que hizo estremecer al rubio. Lo abrazo y beso hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama y ella en sus piernas termino de romper el beso y se alejo un poco de el y comenzó a bailar una danza sensual para él. Naruto la miraba de pies a cabeza y al no poder resistir mas la tentación de ver a SU HINATA tan sensual la atrapa entre sus brezos para llenarla de besos y caricias, descubriendo con sus labios la dulzura de cada parte de su cuerpo y ella al igual que el acariciaba con sus delicadas manos el cuerpo de SU NARUTO. Hinata comenzó a quitarle la playera para sentir mejor el cuerpo y el calor que emanaba su amado.

--Hinata, te amo eres todo para mi—dice Naruto mientras comienza a quitarle el corset y besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata que quedaba descubierto.

--ha…Naruto yo también te amo, y eres mi vida…ha—dice al sentir los besos de Naruto en cada parte de su cuerpo

--Hinata…quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas…arg—suelto un gruñido al sentir que Hinata le quitaba el pantalón

--si…Naruto yo siempre seré tuya y tu solo serás mío…mmmm---

Naruto la carga y la recNuesta en la mamá y se separa un poco de ella y al observarla casi desnuda solo con sus braguitas y ante la tenue luz de las velas parecía un ángel.

--Naruto ¿Qué pasa?—dice desconcertada al ver que el rubio la miraba fijamente

--es que eres hermosa—dice mientras le da un beso apasionado—pareces un ángel—su beso descienden por el cuello de Hinata—eres mas hermosa que la luna—acariciando por instinto los hermosos pechos de su amada haciendo que Hinata suelte un gemido fuerte ante el contacto del rubio

--Na…Naruto…tu tammmbien eres muy guapo—dice besándolo con locura—eres tan cálido---acaricia su espalda—eres tannn…ah…hermoso—baja sus manos para quitarle sus bóxer—tu llenas mi vida…mmm… de luz—dice al fin quitándole los bóxer.

--eso nos es justo—dice mientras le quita la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Hinata—ahora si ya estamos en las mismas condiciones—dice de forma sensual—ha…Hinata—dice al sentir rozar sus sexos.

--Naruto…ha…---no logra terminar ya que Naruto la besa

--Hinata ya no puedo mas, necesito hacerte mía, te necesito—volviéndola a besar

--si, Naruto yo también lo necesito—

Naruto la empieza a penetrar lentamente por que sabía que a Hinata le dolería. Hinata siente un dolor cuando Naruto rompe la barrera de su virginidad a lo que deja escapar un pequeño grito de dolor y clava sus uñas en la espalda de su amado. Naruto al oír el grito de Hinata la abraza y la besa para que sele olvide. A los pocos segundos el placer empieza a invadir a Hinata, comienza a mover un poco sus caderas dándole a entender al rubio que prosiguiera. Naruto empieza con envestidas lentas.

--ha...Naruto… te amo...ah—

--yo ha...también te amo...Hinata…ha—

Las caricias se intensifican al igual que las envestidas se hacían mas rápidas y fuertes a lo que solo los dos podían emitir algunos gemidos y gritos de placer al sentir cada caricia, cada beso, cada parte del otro y sentir el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Al llegar al clímax los dos gritan el nombre del otro. Naruto abraza a Hinata, esta se acuesta en sima del pecho del rubio. Naruto cubre sus cuerpos desnudos con una dos se contemplan hasta quedar dormidos y con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, ME INSPIRE EN UN LIBRO QUE ME DEJARON LEER UN LA ESCUELA

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

ESPERO SUBIR EL FIN DE SEMANA EL SIG. CAP PERO COMO ESTOY EN EXAMENES NO LO CREO PERO HARE EL INTENTO


	10. ¿UNA BUENA NOTICIA?

AQUÍ ESTA EL SIG. CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto es despertado por unos toquidos.

--¿Quién será?—dice el rubio mientras va a abrir

--dobe, ya vámonos—dice Sasuke

--¿irnos a donde? Teme—dice el rubio

--¿Cómo que a donde? Dobe—al ver que el rubio no se acuerda—pues acuérdate que me ibas a acompañar a comprar el anillo para Sakura—

--así ya me acorde, espérame—cerrando la puerta para irse a cambiar. Antes de irse despide de Hinata—nos vemos al rato—y le da un beso en la frente para no despertarla y deja una nota y se va.

Tiempo después despierta una ojiperla la cual busca a SU AMADO NARUTO pero no lo encuentra en su lugar encuentra la nota que le había dejado

BUENOS DIAS HINA-CHAN

SALI POR UN PAR DE HORAS, VAY A ACOMPAÑAR AL TEME DE SASUKE A COMPRAR EL ANILLO PARA SAKURA. BESOS

NARUTO

Después de leerla se arregla y se pone a limpiar y a arreglar su casa, después de unas horas llega el rubio interactivo que tanto ama

--Hina-chan ya llegue—

--SI Naruto-kun, en un momento estará la comida—esto hace que el rubio se dirija a la cocina y la abrase por la espalda haciendo que se estremezca--¡¡Naruto-kun!!

--dime Hina—chan—dice pícaramente mientras la besa en el cuello

--¿Qué…paso con Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan?—dice la ojiperla nerviosamente

--que en tres meses se casan—dice con alegría. La voltea para que se queden viendo cara a cara y la besa con pasión mientras sus manos acarician su espalda el beso es terminado por la falte de aire.

--me alegro por ellos—

--yo también me alegro por ellos, oye Hina-chan que te parece si—le susurra algo al oído haciendo que se sonroje y solo asienta con la cabeza

En la boda de Sasuke y Sakura es sencilla y muy intima. Durante la fiesta se divirtieron y se enteraron que qué también se iba a casar Shikamaru con Temari, y que Chouji ya había conseguido novia.

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde la boda de Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto había sido enviado a una misión para capturar a unos criminales de rango S la cual duraría una semana. Hinata estaba ansiosa y feliz ya que Naruto llegaría al día siguiente pero su felicidad duro poco ya que fue enviada junto con Sasuke y Sakura a una misión de rango S en una aldea a un día de Konoha, al llegar ven un ejercito de enemigos por lo que deciden pedir refuerzos aunque Sasuke insistía que el podía solo, pero la desventaja en números era grande por lo que no decidieron arriesgarse. Después de mandar una carta a la Hokage para que enviara refuerzos decidieron acampar.

A la mañana siguiente mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban a Konoha, llegaba un rubio, que se dirigía hacia la torre de la Hokage para entregar el informe y así pasar un tiempo de calidad con su amada esposa.

--hola Tsunade-bachan, la misión fue un éxito—dice Naruto

--Naruto eso es excelente, pero necesito que vayas a apoyar a Sasuke, Sakura y a Hinata en su misión—dice Tsunade

--¡¿Cómo mandaste a Hinata a una misio?!—dice enojado y preocupado

--si, ¿Por qué, tiene algo de malo?—dice desconcertada

--si, ya que últimamente no se a sentido bien, pero dime a donde fuero—dice desesperado

--a una aldea a un día de aquí—

--una cosa mas, Hinata llevaba puesto el collar que le di—

--si, ya sabes que ella nunca se lo quita—al decir esto el rubio hace un par de sellos y desaparece. (Es la técnica del su padre con la que salvo a Kakashi)

Mientras esto ocurre el equipo de Hinata es atacado sorpresivamente e intentan tan pelear sin gastar mucho su chakra pero son superados en numero

--maldición si esto sigue así nos quedaremos sin chakra—dice Sakura

--Mangekyō Sharingan—dice Sasuke mientras acaba con algunos enemigos—Sakura, Hinata no se alejen

--si Byakugan—dice Hinata—Hakke Rokujūyonshō (circulo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación) —eliminando a varios enemigos—maldición se me esta nublando la vista, que me esta pasando, debo concentrarme o moriré—pensó

--¡Hinata!—grito Sakura al verla caer inconsciente

--Sakura, ayuda a Hinata—dice Sasuke

--si, Hinata—se dirige así ella pero es interceptada por una lluvia de Kunais las cuales esquiva, pero al desviarse para esquivarlos otra lluvia de kunais es lanzada hacia Hinata las cuales la hieren. Al deshacerse de los atacantes va a ayudara Hinata--¡¡Hinata!! Resiste por favor no te mueras—dice con desesperación al ver las heridas tan profundas que tenia Hinata

Unos segundos después aparece un rubio el cual busca con la mirada a SU AMADA al verla corre hacia ella

--Hinata, ¿Qué le paso?—dice preocupado el rubio

--se desmayo y eso lo aprovecho el enemigo para atacarla—dice Sakura

--¡¡malditos!!—dice con enojo mientras se lanza contra ellos

Naruto elimina a la mayor parte de los enemigos en un instante. En pocos minuto el y Sasuke terminan con el resto de los enemigos.

--¿Cómo se encuentra?—dice Naruto preocupado

--mejor, logre estabilizarla—dice Sakura

--pero por que se desmayo—dice Sasuke

--yo le dije que no aceptara ninguna misión, aunque fuera sencilla, ya que se encontraba mal de salud, debi haberme quedado con ella y esto no hubiera pasado—dice Naruto tristemente

--¿Cómo?, explícate Naruto—dice Sakura

--si se sentía cansada y perdía el equilibrio o se desmaya—dice mientras acariciaba la majilla de Hinata

--pero ¿Por qué no dijo nada?—dice Sasuke

--de seguro se sintió mejor—dice Naruto

--será mejor que regresemos a la aldea para hacerle un chequeo—dice Sakura

--si—dice mientras carga a la ojiperla

Ya en la aldea, despierta una ojiperla en el hospital para al querer levantarse no puede ya que alguien se lo impide, al voltear a ver quien se lo impedía ve a su amado.

--Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hago aquí?—dice Hinata confundida

--pues fuiste herida en batalla—dice Naruto serio

--solo recuerdo estar peleando y sentir como se me nublaba la vista –

--¿Por qué fuiste a una misión si no estabas bien de salud?—dice con tristeza y preocupación

--es…que…yo…me sentía mejor, por eso acepte—dice jugando con sus dedos y agachando la mirada

--si, pero por poco mueres, sino llego a tiempo no se que habría pasado, no se que hubiera echo si te perdía—dice con tristeza, dejando escapar unas lagrimas—tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, sin ti no se que haría, eres lo único que tengo—

-¿Cómo que lo único?—dice alguien desde la puerta—y yo que Naruto, no cuento, haciendo un puchero mientras Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas

--si mamá claro que cuentas—dice Naruto con una sonrisa

--y como estas Hinata—

--bien, Kushina-sama, solo un poco cansada y mareada—

--es normal en tu estado—

--¿en su estado?—dice Naruto desconcertado

--si es que cuando fue atacada yo estaba en un misión y recibí una visión de lo que estaba pasando así que decidí regresar y al llegar a Konoha me dirigí a la torre de la Hokage para preguntar sobre tu estado Hinata, pero mejor decidí ahorrarme tiempo así que mejor lei la mente de Tsunade y hay me entere donde estabas y que te estaba pasando y hay me entere que—deja de hablar para dar un poco de suspenso

--ya mamá dime de que te enteraste—

--de que Hinata esta ¡embarazada!—

--¿embarazada?—dice Hinata en shock

--si y si no me creen Tsunade se los va a decir como en media hora o eso leí en su mente, bueno adiós y felicidades—dice alegremente

--oíste eso Naruto-kun—dice alegremente

--si, ¿vamos a ser papás—dice abrazándola y dándole un beso fugaz

--pero cuanto tendré de embarazo—

--no lo se abra que esperar a Tsunade—dice el rubio

Media hora después llaga Tsunade.

--bueno les tengo una maravillosa noticia—dice Tsnade

--estoy embarazada, ¿verdad?—dice Hinata sorprendiendo a Tsunade

--¿Cómo lo supiste?—dice desconcertada

--es que mi mamá vino y nos dijo que había leído tu mente y así nos dio la buena noticia—

--esa Kushina—ya me las pagara cuando la vea—pensó esto ultimo

--¿Cuánto tengo de embarazo?—

--casi un mes y quince días—

--que alegría—

--esperen alguien nos vigila—dice preocupado Naruto—este chakra ya lo había sentido antes—pensó

--¿Quién podrá ser?—dice Tsunade

--no lo se, pero seme hace familiar—dice Naruto—maldición, Gufū Suika no Jutsu (Técnica del tifón vórtice de agua)—dice al momento que son atacados por unos kunais con sellos explosivos los cuales destruyen la mitad de la habitación--

* * *

ESPERO LEA ALLA GUSTADO.

QUE CHISMOSA ES KUSHINA

VAYA FORMA DE ENTERARSE Y DE ARRUINAR UNA BUENA NOTICIA

QUIEN SERA EL QUE LOS ATACO

BUENO LES DOY GRACIAS POR DARLE UN TIEMPO A MI HISTORI Y EN ESPECIAL A

**Heero Kusanagi**

**sabbath9997**

POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIEN A

_**Kaory18**__**:**_ GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y DESEARME SUERTE EN MIS EXAMENES Y ME FUE MUY

BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS Y PASENSELA SUPER.

EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	11. ESPERANZA

HOLA ESPERO LE GUSTE EL CAP.

CAP. ESPERANZA

_--no lo se, pero se me hace familiar—dice Naruto—maldición, __Gufū Suika no Jutsu__ (Técnica del tifón vórtice de agua) —dice al momento que son atacados por unos kunais con sellos explosivos los cuales destruyen la mitad de la habitación—están bien _

--si—dicen las dos

-- Byakko—dice Naruto—maldición ya no esta—y lo desactiva

--¿Quién habrá sido?—dice Tsunade

--no lo se pero juraría que conozco ese chakra—no creo que se el no puede ser yo lo derrote—pensó Naruto

--si, lo conoces—dice alguien detrás de ellos

--teme, ¿Qué haces aquí?—

--pues vine a ver a Sakura, pero al llegar sentí este chakra y vine de inmediato ya que quería comprobar si era de quien pensé--

--Sasuke-kun, tu conoces al quien nos ataco—dice Hinata

--si y también el teme—

--¿pero quien es?—dice desesperada Tsunade

--Madara Uchiha—dice Naruto a lo que Sasuke asienta

--¡¡como es posible, no ustedes habían acabado con el!!—dice furiosa Tsunade

--tal parece que logro sobrevivir—ahora entiendo sus palabra—pensó Naruto

--pero se encuentra débil—dice Sasuke

--¿Por qué habrá venido, por que se ha de haber arriesgado, que era tan importante?—dice Hinata preocupada

--venia por ti—dice alguien detrás de ellos entre sollozos

--Kushina-sama ¿Cómo lo sabe?—dice Hinata angustiada

--por que lo leí en su mente—dice entre sollozos—paro al enterarse que esta embarazada cambio sus planes, también quiere al bebe

--pero para que quiere a Hinata y a su bebe—dice Tsunade

--los quiere como rehén para que Naruto no se oponga a sus ordenes y también quiere al bebe por que va a poseer tanto el Byakugan como el Byakko—dice Kushina

--eso no lo voy a permitir—dice Naruto enojado

--¿Cuándo nos va a atacar y que vamos a hacer?—dice Sasuke

--vendrá alrededor de 10 mese una ves que allá nacido el bebe y yo se que podemos hacer—dice Kushina

--¿Qué? no quiero que Naruto y mi bebe estén en manos de Madara—dice entre sollozos Hinata

--no te preocupes eso nunca va a pasar yo te lo prometo—dice Naruto mientras abraza a Hinata

--lo que podemos hacer es entrenar en la mansión Namikaze—dice Kushina

--pero la mansión fue destruida en el ataque del Kyubi—dice Tsunade

--no es así yo la tuve que sellar en un pergamino y lo tuve que esconder donde se que nadie lo buscaría ya que si sabían que no había sido destruida intentarían encontrarla y destruirla—dice Kushina

--en donde escondiste el pergamino mamá—

--en un lugar que fuera seguro, o sea en la mansión Hyuga—

--pero por que en la mansión—dice Hinata

--ya que Hiashi y Minato eran muy amigos—dice Tsunade

--así es y al morir Minato toda la mansión se volvió casi una fortaleza—dice Kushina

--ok que esperamos vamos para allá—dice Naruto

--Si en estos momentos a de estar mi oto-san en la mansión—dice Hinata

En la mansión Hyuga

--oto-san—dice Hinata

--Hinata, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—dice Hiashi preocupado

--bien, oto-san—

--¿pero que te paso?, ¿Qué tienes?—

--este…oto-san—es interrumpida

--Hiashi, vas a ser abuelo—dice Kushina

--es en serio—dice Hiashi en shock

--si, Hiashi—sama—dice Naruto abrazando a Hinata

--tu, por tu culpa Hinata salió herida, ahora si te mato—dice Hiashi lanzándose contra Naruto

--oto-san—dice Hinata interponiéndose

--quítate Hinata—

--no lo voy hacer, además es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera–dice con seguridad—además no es por eso por lo que hemos venido—dice tristemente

--a no entonces díganme por que han venido—dice Hiashi mas calmado y sorprendido que Hinata lo allá enfrentado

--es por Madara sigue vivo, y vengo por un pergamino que contiene la mansión Namikaze—dice Kushina

--como es posible que Madara este vivo—dice Hiashi

--no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que debemos prepararnos—dice Sasuke

--ha venido a buscar a Naruto—dice Hiashi

--si paro también a venido por—Tsunade es interrumpida

--por mi y por mi bebe para controlar a Naruto—dice Hinata entre sollozos a lo que Naruto la abraza

--ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo los protegeré con mi vida—dice Naruto

--Hiashi no hay tiempo que perder con explicaciones, por favor déjame entrar por el pergamino—dice Kushina

--si, adelante—dice Hiashi

Kushina se dirige así un jardín el cual reconoce de in mediato Hiashi, era el jardín que con tanto esmero su amada esposa cuidaba y no dejaba que nadie entrara a monos que fuera él o Hinata, al llegar a un pequeño estanque rodeado con unas hermosas flores Kushina hace unos sellos y de la fuente comienza a salir un esfera de chakra la cual contenía el pergamino el cual es tomado por Kushina.

--gracias, Hiashi—dice Kushina

--oto-san venga con Hanabi y Neji a la mansión—dice Hinata

--si, por nosotros no te preocupes—dice Hiashi—además voy a tener que quedarme a esperarlos

--los estaremos esperando en la mansión, ya sabes que hacer para entrar –dice Kushina se van

Tras pasar el bosque llegan a un campo cercano a donde Naruto entrenaba para mejorar el rasengan.

Al llegar Kushina abre el pergamino y hace unos sellos y comienza a emanar una luz y poco a poco se ve la mansión Namikaze la cual era muy grande.

--extraños identifíquense—dice unas estatuas que les impiden el paso

--solo los Namikaze pueden entrar a la mansión—dice otra estatua

--mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, vengo con mi esposa, mi madre y mis amigos—

--puedes pasar—dice una estatua—pero si no eres quien dices ser morirás a menos que tengas una gran cantidad de chakra

Al llegar a la puerta no sabe como abrirla a lo que Kushina le dice que solo necesita un poco de su sangre y también la de Hinata para que ambos sean los nuevos dueños de esa casa. Al hacer pasar un poco de su sangre las puertas se abren y entran, todos quedan impresionados al ver una casa muy lujosa.

--hola los estaban esperando—dice una voz que provenía de la sala

--hola Amaterasu-sama—dice Kushina

--acompáñenme—dice Amaterasu, guiándolos atreves de un gran salón el cual lega a una habitación con tres puertas—estas 3 puertas conducen a diferentes habitaciones, las cuales tienen diferente cualidades—

--¿a que se refiere con eso?—dice Sasuke

--bueno que cada habitación posee el poder de que el tiempo transcurra mas rápido que en el mundo real, mas o menos 2 días dentro dela habitación es igual a un hora en el mundo real—dice dejando a todos asombrados—también cada habitación ayuda a desarrollar una habilidad ninja—

--¿Cómo cuales?—dice Tsunade

--bueno la primera habitación los ayudara a mejorar, evitar y contraatacar genjutsus, en la segunda mejoraran su taijutsu y ninjutsu así como aumentar se poder y control de chakra—dice Amaterasu

--¿y la tercera para que sirve?—dice Hinata

--bueno anterior mente no existía pero al enterarnos que el kyubi había sido encerado un Naruto, mis hermanos y yo la construimos con el fin de que pueda controlar al kyubi por completo y sin sufrir grandes cambios físicos—concluye Amaterasu—pero va haber un problema—

--¿Cuál problema?—dice Naruto

--es que solo pueden entrar menos de 20 personas en las dos primeras salas, así que escojan bien—dice seriamente—solo pueden entrenar de 9 a 10 personas por habitación y Naruto es el único que puede entrenar y entrar a la tercera habitación , si no obedecen el que intente entrar morirá—dice antes de desaparecer

--muy bien a quien vamos a escoger—dice Tsunade

--yo sugiero a Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Sai, podríamos pedir ayuda a Gaara y a sus hermanos, obvio nosotros con excepción de la Hokagen y Hinata—dice Sasuke

--si pero faltan personas—dice Tsunade

--este…yo también –dice Hinata

--por supuesto que no—dice Naruto

--yo solo quiero ayudar—dice Hinata con decisión y ternura a lo que Naruto dice

--esta bien, pero solo hasta que Tsunade indique—

--si Naruto-kun—dice Hinata feliz

--y los faltantes serán Kakashi, Yamato, Konohamaru y Hanabi—dice Kushina

--si, Sasuke y Naruto traigan a los mencionados y díganle Shizune que mande un mensaje a sauna—dice Tsunade

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.

AL FIN HINATA SE ENFRENTA A SU PADRE

BUENO PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ESTABES LO SUBI ANTES YA QUE MAÑANA VOY A TENER UN DIA AJETREADO Y NO CREO SUBIRLO Y POR ESO LO HISE CORTITO

BUENO CUIDENSE


	12. MOMENTOS

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL SIG CAP

CAP. MOMENTOS

_--si, Sasuke y Naruto traigan a los mencionados y díganle Shizune que mande un mensaje a sauna—dice Tsunade_

Después de un par de horas llegan todos incluyendo a los de Sauna

--¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?—dice Tsunade

--fue gracias a Naruto—dice Gaara

--así es, logre perfeccionar la técnica de mi padre—dice Naruto

--bueno ya saben por que están aquí—dice Tsunade a lo que todos asientan

--bueno hay que realizar los equipos y decidir cuanto tiempo entrenaran cada uno—dice Tsunade

-- Lee, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Ino, Konohamaru, Hanabi y Chouji serán el primer equipo—dice Kushina

--el segundo será Shikamaru, Neji, Kanguro, Temari, Yamato, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata—dice Tsunade

--el primero en entrar un la habitación de Genjutsu será el equipo uno y el equipo dos entrara en el de taijutsu y ninjutsu, estarán entrenando 7 horas por día en cada sala con un descanso de 2 horas para comer y Naruto entrenara en la habitación para controlar al Kyubi 4 hora, así que descansen hoy para que mañana a primera hora comencemos con el entrenamiento—dice Tsunade

--si quieren pueden quedarse aquí—dice Kushina

--si, Kushina-sama—dicen todos. Kushina los guía a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En el cuarto de Naruto y Hinata

--Hinata no quiero que entrenes—dice Naruto

--Naruto yo solo…quiero ayudar—dice apunto de llorar—además así me vuelvo mas fuerte y…y…podre proteger a…nuestro hijo—dice sollozando mientras acaricia su aun plano vientre

--Hinata, no quiero que te pase nada—dice mientras la abraza

--no te preocupes, te prometo que no me esforzare demasiado—dice segura de si misma

--esta bien—dice resignado y la besa—será mejor que durmamos, mañana será un día muy agotador

--y si mejor—dice algo en el oído del rubio—que te parece

--este…si—dice mientras la besa

A la mañana siguiente todos se reúnen par entrenar menos Naruto y Hinata que se habían quedado dormidos.

--perdón, nos quedamos dormido—dice Hinata muy apenada

--no se preocupen—dicen todos

--será mejor que vayamos a entrenar—dice Shino

--oye dobe se ve que no te dejaron dormir anoche—dice Sasuke en voz baja

--es verdad, al igual que a ti no teme—dice Naruto también en voz baja

--bueno que ustedes no piensan venir—dice Neji molesto

--si ya vamos—dicen los dos

Hinata ya tenía casi 5 meses de embarazo cuando

--Neji—nisan, solo un poco mas—dice una agitada Hinata

--será mejor que descanse Hinata-sama—

--por favor todavía puedo—

--entienda que en su estado—es interrumpido

--lo se, pero no soy ninguna ..,--no termina la frase ya que cae desmayada por el agotamiento

--Hinata-sama—dice alarmando a cierto rubio el cual corre a ver que había pasado

--Hinata-chan, ¿Qué paso?—dice preocupadamente a Neji

--nada solo se desmayo

--Sakura ¿Qué tiene?—

--nada, tranquilízate Naruto, solo gasto mucho chakra, solo necesita descansar—dice Sakura

--ok, la llevara a que descanse y que la cheque Tsunade-bachan—dice mientras que la carga—ustedes sigan entrenando

Al llegar la noche todos se encuentran cenando con excepción de tres personas las cuales se encontraban con Hinata.

--Hinata, ¿tienes hambre?—dice Kushina al ver que Hinata se despertaba

--si, Kushina-sama—dice mientras se sentaba en la cama

--bueno ahorita te traigo algo—dice Kushina saliendo de hay

--¿Qué pasa?—dice Hinata al ver la cara seria de Tsunade y Naruto

--es solo que ya no puedes seguir entrenando—dice Naruto

-¿Por qué?, yo me siento bien—

--por que estas gastando mucho chakra y eso puede afectar al bebe—dice Tsunade—seriamente—desde hoy guardaras reposo para recuperar fuerza y no podrás hacer esfuerzos bruscos ya que al parecer tu embarazo se ha vuelto de alto riesgo

--esta bien, solo por mi bebe—mientras acaricia su vientre abultado

--bueno los dejo—

--si Tsunade-bachan—dice Naruto mientras abraza a Hinata—no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo los cuidare, te lo prometo

--gracias Naruto-kun—dice mientras lo besa

Pasan los mese entre entrenamiento y cuidados que le dedicaba Naruto a Hinata, se sentía desfallecer pero al recordar que tenia a sus amigo y a su madre y especialmente que tenia a la mujer que amaba y que además lo iba a ser padre sentía que valía la pena tanto esfuerzo y que daría su vida si era necesario. Un día mientras que se encontraba con Hinata descansando bajo un árbol que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión, lo que era raro últimamente ya que Tsunade los había puesto a entrenar mas tiempo.

--Hinata, te amo tanto—decía mientras acariciaba su vientre amorosamente con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con su pelo. (Hinata esta recostada en las piernas de Naruto)

--y yo a ti—dice mientras lo besa

--siempre estaré junto a ti—

--y ¡yo!—dando un grito de dolor asustando al rubio

--Hinata ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?—dice preocupado

--se me rompió la fuente, hay que… ¡aaaah!...entrar a la mansión y… ¡aaah!...hablarle a Tsunade o Sakura—

--tranquila—dice mientras la carga y entra corriendo a la mansión gritando--¡Tsunade, Sakura, mamá!, ¡vengan rápido a Hinata se le rompió la fuente!—la recostó en su cama

--tranquilo Naruto—dice Kushina

--será mejor que salgas y nos dejes con ella—dice Sakura

--pero van a estar bien—dice Naruto preocupado

--claro que si vamos a estar las nosotras—dice Tsunade

--es verdad… ¡aah!...además va a estar tu mamá—dice entrecortadamente Hinata—tranquilízate y has lo que digan si Naruto

--esta bien—dice mientras la besa

--Naruto salde aquí y espéranos en la sala con los demás si—dice Ino a lo que Naruto asienta y se va no sin antes volver a besar a Hinata y dedicarle una de sus sonrisas

Las horas pasan y en la sala se encuentra un rubio muy nervioso dando vueltas por toda la sala como león enjaulado.

--porque tardan tanto—dice un rubio nervioso

--tranquilo y deja de una maldita ves de dar vueltas, que me estas volviendo loco—dice Neji enojado

--entiéndeme estoy muy nervioso—dice Naruto

--es verdad, pero de nada sirve ponerte así dobe—dice Sasuke

--ya te quiero ver en mi situación teme cuando Sakura se embarace—dice Naruto asiendo que Sasuke palideciera con tan solo pensarlo

--Naruto hay viene Sakura—dice Sai

--ya nació, ¿Cómo se encuentran?—decía Naruto desesperado

--Hinata y los bebes se encuentran bien—dice Sakura

--¿los bebes?—dice Naruto incrédulo y sale corriendo sin dejar que Sakura le explicara

--genial, si que estaba desesperado, pero me las va a pagar por irse sin dejarme hablar—dice Sakura enojada

--tranquila ya sabes como es el dobe—dice Sasuke abrazándola y asiendo que se calme

--es verdad bueno vamos a ver la cara que va a poner—dice Sakura

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO

ME DIO TIEMPO SUBIRLO HOY Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUBIR UNO EL FIN DE SAMANA YA QUE COMO NO HE TENIDO CLASES CREO QUE ME VA A DAR TIEMPO

BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS

ADIOS CUIDENSE BESOS Y ABRAZOS

Y LES DOY GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC


	13. EL INICIO DEL FIN

Espero les guste el cap.

CAP. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

_--es verdad bueno vamos a ver la cara que va a poner—dice Sakura con cara de malvada—por que si se va a llevar un gran sorpresa_

Al llegar a la habitación se encuentra con Hinata dormida abrazando tiernamente a sus hijos.

--pero que hermosa se ve Hinata así—dice Naruto quedamente mientras acaricia su mejilla

--gracias Naruto—dice Hinata débilmente

--perdón te desperté—

--no, de hecho estaba esperándote para que conocieras a nuestros hijos---

--que lindo son—dice al ver a tres hermosos bebes que dormían plácidamente, de los cuales 2 eran rubios y uno con el cabello negro azulado como el de Hinata—Hinata te amo tanto—dice mientras le da un beso

--y yo igual—

Unos minutos después llegan a la habitación todos sus amigos y familiares(o sea Kushina, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi y por supuesto Tsunade).

--hay que lindos—dicen las chicas

--se parecen a los dos—dice Tenten al ver el color del cabello

--se parecen mas a Hinata ya que tienen el mismo tono de piel que ella—dice Ino

--pero que color de ojos tendrán—dice Temari

--esto es problemático—dice Shikamaru

--pues creo que lo sabremos en unos momentos—dice Sasuke al ver que despertaban

--creo que son igual de escandalosos que Naruto—dice Sai al oír llorar a los bebes

--cállenlos—dice Gaara

--esta bien, Kage Bunshin no jutsu—dice apareciendo tres clones que cargan a los bebes y los tranquiliza

--gracias a dios—dice Kanguro

--bueno al parecer dos de los bebes sacaron el color de ojos de Hinata—dice Chouji

--pero la pregunta mes importante es son niños o niñas—dice Hanabi emocionada

--de echo son dos niñas un niño, las niñas son las bebes rubias y el niño es el negro azulado—dice Tsunade

--que bien soy tía de dos niñas y un niño—decía felizmente Hanabi

--y como se van a llamar—dice Kanohamaru al ver como su novia seguía hablando de cómo los iba a peinar, que ropita les va a poner a cada uno, mientras daba brincos por toda la habitación, asiendo que a todos les saliera una gotita estilo anime

--ellas se van a llamar Hitomi como su abuela y Mitsuko —dice Naruto

--y el se va a llamar Minato como su abuelo—dice Hinata

--gracias—dice Kushina

--es verdad gracias—dice Hiashi

--no hay por que darlas—dice Naruto

--son perfectos—dice Tsunade—y aprovechando que ya se despertaron les tengo un regalo—dice mientras saca unas cajitas

--¿Qué son?—pregunta Sakura

--unos collares, ya que como las niñas al parecer son idénticas, por eso les compre diferente collar para que el baka de Naruto no las confunda—

--oiga Tsunade –bachan no soy tan tonto---dice Naruto molesto

--mejor déjala dobe, por si acaso—dice Sasuke

--tú también teme—

--este va hacer para Hitomi ya que como se llama como su abuela yo creo que este le queda perfecto—dice poniéndole un collar con un dije en forma de águila—y este va hacer para ti Mitsuko, se ve que tu heredaste la energía de tu padre y tu abuela—poniéndole un collar con un dije en forme de remolino—y ya que tu te vas a llamar Minato como tu abuelo creo que este es para ti—poniéndole un collar con un dije en forma de llama (fuego)

--gracias Tsunade-sama—dice Hinata

--yo creo que es mejor dejarlos descansar—dice Kushina al ver como los pequeños comenzaban a cerrar sus ajos

--es verdad, nos vemos mañana—dice Neji

--ok, gracias dice Hinata. Todos salen y dejan a la feliz familia

---Hinata-chan descansa, yo me encargo de ellos—dice dulcemente

--seguro, Naruto-kun—

--si no te preocupes además mira ya se durmieron—

--esta bien gracias—

--no gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz—dice besándola—bueno duerme—

--si, Naruto-kun—

--ya se acerca, juro que los protegeré con mi vida—pensó, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la veía dormir—

Al ver que ya estaban dormidos plácidamente salió de la habitación y fue a la sala para hablar con sus amigos

--ya esta cerca, es momento de idear un plan—dice Naruto serio

--¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?—dice Tsunade

--dos o tres días cuando mucho—dice Kushina

Hay que evacuar al los aldeanos—dice Sakura

--Shizune que los lleven a la monte de los Hokages—dice Tsunade

--no, tráiganlos aquí, es mas seguro—dice Naruto

--si, anda ve—dice Tsunade

--Shikamaru cual es el plan—dice Temari

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTA VE DEDICADO A LAS MAMA YA QUE POR SER DIA DE LAS MADRES

BUENO QUUIEN ESPERARIA QUE LA SERIA HANABI SE PUSIERA ASI PERO EN FIN

EN EL PROSIMO CAP. VA A DAR INISIO LA PELEA DE NARUTO Y MADARA

LA VOY A SUBIR EL FIN DE SEMANA

BUENO LES MANDO UNA FELICITACION, BESIS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS LAS MAMAS

OK BUENO COMENTEN


	14. EL FIN

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.

CAP. EL FIN

_--Shikamaru cual es el plan—dice Temari_

--bueno haremos esto nosotros seremos la primera defensa, los ambos y demás ninjas serán la segunda barrera y solo actuaran en dado caso que no logremos detenerlos—dice Shikamaru

--bueno hay que comenzar a entrenar, para que mañana descansemos—dice Naruto

Pasan las horas y Naruto se encontraba entrenando en la habitación para controlar al kyubi.

--hola elegido—dice Amaterasu

--hola Amaterasu-sama—dice Naruto

--vengo a darte esto, creo que te va a ayudar durante la batalla, también te voy a transmitir u7n poco de mi poder, para que tengas un mejor control sobre el Kyubi—

--gracias Amaterasu-sama, pero para que sirve este collar—

--eso es algo que descubrirás en su momento—dice antes de desaparecer

Al día siguiente los aldeanos ya se habían refugiado en la mansión Namikaze. Mientras esto sucedía un grupo esta disfrutando de un día de campo, el cual tal ves seria la ultima ves que pasarían un momento juntos.

--no crees que este no es el mejor momento para esto—dice Sasuke

--tranquilo, tu solo disfruto este día ya que mañana—es interrumpido

--Naruto-kun ven a ver esto—decía Hinata con una gran sonrisa, al ver a que sus hijas abrazaban a su hermano y este se enojaba

--que lindo son—dice mientras le toma una foto

--ya vengan a comer—dice Sakura

--Sakura tu hiciste la comida—dice Sai

--no la preparo Hinata ¿Por qué?—dice Sakura

--no por nada—gracias a dios si no moriríamos con su comida antes que en la batalla que se avecina—pensó Sai

Así pasan todo el día junto divirtiéndose, siendo una familia, al llega la noche cada uno se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar para la batalla.

Cuarto de Naruto y Hinata

--Hinata quiero que te quedes en la mansión con mi madre --

--pero yo quiero ayudarte—

--Hinata entiende que tienes a alguien más a quienes debes proteger—

--esta bien para prométeme que—de le empezó a quebrar la voz por el llanto--prométeme que volverás con nosotros, promételo---

--te lo prometo Hinata-chan—dice mientras la besa—será mejor dormir

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones

--hola Naruto, tonto tiempo sin vernos—

--hola Madara—

--te propongo en trato, si me ayudas a destruir la aldea que te humillo y te desprecio por años, dejo vivir en paz a tu pequeña y linda esposa, así como a tus adorables hijos, que te parece

--suena interesante—dice sonriendo y le extiende la mano y el la acepta. En ese momento nadie podía creer que Naruto, aquel chico que había prometido proteger a la aldea y asegurarse que existieran en mundo donde reinara la paz estuviera aceptando el trato propuesto por aquel hombre sin escrúpulos—pero creo que tengo que rechazarla, ya que prometí proteger y hacer un mundo mejor para la personas que amo—dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecía en en lugar alejado

--ese dobe, ya me había preocupado—dice Sasuke

--que esperamos a luchar para defender nuestra aldea, además no pienso que quieran dejarle toda la diversión a Naruto o si—dice Tsunade y todos se lanzan a la batalla, aun sabiendo que eran superados en numero y armas, pero lograron vencerlos sin gran dificultad al terminar decidieron acercarse a ayudar a Naruto pero este había colocado un barrera para que nadie pasara

--¡Naruto!—dice Sakura--¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?

--tranquila Sakura, el dobe sabe lo que hace-dice Sasuke

La pelea iba muy pareja, hasta que Naruto comenzó a utilizar el poder del Kyubi, pero gracias al entrenamiento no sufrió ningún cambio físico. Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba Hinata intentaba salir a ayudar pero no se lo permitieron.

--Naruto-sama—dijeron las dos estatuas

--¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupada Kushina

--su Chakra se esta debilitando—dijo distrayéndose y este descuido fue utilizado por Hinata para salir dejando a sus hijos a cargo de Kushina.

--maldito—dice Madara al recibir el Fūton: Rasen Shuriken—pero ni así lograras vencerme

--eso crees—dice Naruto—bueno creo que ya es hora de pelear enserio no lo crees—

A lo que ambos curan sus heridas y comienzan de nuevo con la pelea. La batalla se veía que la iba a ganar Madara.

--Naruto-kun, no te rindas—grito una ojiperla preocupada

--Hinata-chan nunca lo haría—dice activando su kekkei genkai, asiendo que sus ojos tengan un color verde miel y la forma de la flor de loto—Inugami no jutsu –haciendo aparecer unas criaturas en forma de perros—no dejen que escape—refiriéndose a Madara

--si, amo—dicen

--crees que con eso me vas a detener—dice comenzando a reírse

--Jikininki no jutsu, esta es una técnica en la cual tu alma será devorada y no volverá a renacer nunca—

--chiquillo no te acuerdas que soy inmortal—

--si lo se, pero con esta técnica no importa si eres inmortal, una ves que acabe contigo tu alma será devorada--- dice sonriendo--- ahora recibe esto kamaitachi—ocasionándole a Madara unas heridas profundas

--jajajaja, eso es todo, tu bien sabes que me puedo curara instantáneamente—pero que pasa no me puedo curararme las heridas, que ha hecho este desgraciado—maldición

--creo que ya te diste cuenta, no podrás curarte, bueno no al menos que me mates o no pueda ocupar mi kekkei genkai—

--no te confíes tanto Naruto, Mangekyō Sharingan**, **Izanagi—logrando atravesar una de las piernas de Naruto con su espada y golpeándola con un kunai uno de sus brazos

--maldición no quería usar esto pero no tengo otra opción—pensó Naruto—lo siento Hanata-chan, no podre cumplirte la promesa que te hice, cuida bien de nuestro hijos—

--no Naruto-kun—dice intentando llegar al lado de Naruto pero es repelida por la barrera que había puesto Narut—tu lo prometiste—dice intentando llegar de nuevo hacia el pero esta vez es detenida por los Inugami

--ryūjin hōkō no jutsu (dios dragón de los cinco elementos)—dice detrayendo el cuerpo de Madara, mientras que el Jinkininki destruía su alma haciendo que una enorme los rodeara haciendo imposible ver que había pasado con aquel rubio, ya que en el ultimo momento Madara había clavado su espada en el pecho de Naruto

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

LO SUBO HOY YA QUE EL FIN DE SAMANA VAN A LLECAR A ARREGLAR MI COMPU

BUENO QUE HABRÁ PASADO CON NARUTO ESO Y MAS SE SABRA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.

BUENO CUÍDENSE

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

ADIOS CUIDENSE ADIOS

PD: VOY A COMENSAR OTRO FIC ESERO LES GUSTE VOY A SUBIR EL PROLOGO SE LLAMA ¿MIEDO AL AMOR?


	15. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.

CAP. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_--ryūjin hōkō no jutsu (dios dragón de los cinco elementos) —dice detrayendo el cuerpo de Madara, mientras que el Jinkininki destruía su alma haciendo que una enorme luz los rodeara haciendo imposible ver que había pasado con aquel rubio, ya que en el ultimo momento Madara había clavado su espada en el pecho de Naruto._

Al disiparse la luz se ve a Naruto agonizando, intentando sacarse la espada de Madara, al ver esto Hinata corre a su lado, al llegar a el quito la espada que tanto dolor le causaba a su amado, al ver la gran hemorragia que tenia intento en vano ayudarlo con ninjutsus médicos que le había enseñado Sakura.

--Naruto-kun, resiste por favor, no me dejes—dice llorando mientras seguía intentando curar a su amado

--Hinata no llores—dice quitando las lagrimas de Hinata con su mano

--dobe—dice Sasuke preocupado ya que no quería perder a su amigo, no a su hermano

--Naruto—dice Sakura comenzando a llorar a lo que Sasuke la abraza

--lo siento amigos, no podre cumplir mi promesas—dice escupiendo un poco de sangre

--no sigas hablando Naruto yo te curare, te vas a salvar—dice Tsunade tristemente

--no quieran engañarme, se que mi final esta cerca—dice dando un sonrisa—lo único que les pido es que cuiden bien de mi madre y sobre todo a Hinata y mis hijo—

--claro que lo haremos dobe, aunque no va a ser necesario, ya que tu vas a estar con ellos, protegiéndolos—dice Sasuke con la voz entrecortada, en estos momentos mando al diablo su orgullo no quería volver a perder a otro ser querido ante sus ojos.

--gracias teme, Hinata por favor se fuerte por nuestros hijos—dice dificultosamente—te amo—y la besa con la única fuerza que tenia, en ese instante el collar comienza a brillar, ese brillo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto

--que le esta pasando a Naruto—dice Ino

--no lo se—dice Tsunade

--Naruto-kun—dice Hinata al sentir como Naruto la abrazaba

--¿Qué rayos paso?—dice Sasuke incrédulo

--con que ha esto se refería Amaterasu-sama—dice Naruto

--¿a que te refieres con eso Naruto?—dice Kiba

--es que Amaterasu-sama me dio este collar y me dijo que llegando el momento sabria para que sirve—

--que bueno—dice Gaara con alegreia

--gracias a esto no he muerto—dice poniéndose de pie

--¡Naruto!—dice Sakura enojada y apretando su puño para golpearlo—nos vuelvas a asustar de ese modo—pero antes de que le diera el golpe alguien mas ya se lo había dado

--¡pero Hinata!—dicen todos sorprendidos

--Hinata esta molesta conmigo—dice Naruto

--si—

--pero por que—

--Quieres saber porque—dice enojada a lo que Naruto asiento—porque primero me menosprecias durante la pelea, luego me haces sentir una inútil y que valió un cuerno todo el entrenamiento que hice, al querer ayudarte haces que me detengan tus perruchos eso y por ultimo me das un susto de muerte al pensar que te había perdido—dice sollozando

--Hinata no era mi intensión—dice abrazándola

--no suéltame—dice forcejeando

--Hinata perdóname—dice besándola

--perdón por interrumpir este momento familiar, pero creo que debemos regresar para avisar el resultado de la batalla no creen—dice Shino

--es verdad pues vámonos—dice Tenten comenzando a caminar

--entonces si me perdonas—dice Naruto viviéndola a besar

--esta bien Naruto pero no lo vuelvas a hacer si—

--esta bien bueno creo que hay que alcanzar a los demás—dice intentando dar un paso pero cae desmayado

--¡Naruto!—dice Hinata asiendo que volteen

--tranquila solo se a desmayado por la falta de chakra—dice Ino

--y también por el duro golpe que le diste—dice Sai con su típica sonrisa

--bueno Sasuke ayúdalo—dice Tsunade—

Una vez en la mansión nuestros héroes descansaban plácidamente en sus habitaciones, mientras que los aldeanos eran llevados a sus hogares

--Hinata-chan—dice a despertar por oír el llanto de uno de sus hijos

--hola, Naruto-kun—dice acercándose a la cama

--te amo tanto y también a estos niños—dice con amor.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

LO SUBO ANTES POR QUE YA VOY A ESTAR EN EXAMENES Y TENGO QUE ENTREGAR MUCHOS TRABAJOS YA QUIERO ESTAR DE VACACIONES

BUENO EN FIN

QUIEN HUBIERA ESPEROADO QUE HINATA REACCIONARA ASI Y NI HABLAR DE SASUKE

BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	16. AL FIN LA FELICIDAD

HOLA AQUÍ DEJANDO EL CAP.

UN POCO DE LEMON

CAP. AL FIN LA FELICIDAD

_-te amo tanto y también a estos niños—dice con amor._

-yo también te amo Naruto –Kun—

-mira ya se durmieron—dice acariciando la mejilla de sus hijos

-son hermosos—

-son igual a ti—

-y al parecer heredaron tu energía—

-es verdad—

-los voy a ir a acostar a su cuna—

-por cierto donde están sus cunas—

-ha eso, pues tu mamá me dijo que los cuidaría hoy, para que descansaras mejor—

-ha, bueno, le das las gracias—

Después de unos minutos Hinata regresa al cuarto y se sorprende al no encontrar a Naruto, se sobresalta al sentir que alguien la abraza por la espalda.

-Hinata-chan—dice comenzando a besar su cuello—que te parece si festejamos que derrotamos a Madara de una forma muy especial—dice mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata a lo que ella se estremece y deja escapar un gemido

-como en que estas pensando Naruto—dice volteándose para besarlo

-en esto—dice volviéndola a besar, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su amada. Hinata no se quedaba a tras ya que también acariciaba cada parte de su amado y le daba gracias a Kami por que Naruto solo esta en bóxers.

Naruto comenzaba a quitarle el pequeño blusón que llevaba puesto dejándolo ver el hermoso cuerpo que tenia su esposa, Hinata sucumbía ante las carisias de su amado, Naruto besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amada con cariño, amor, devoción y con una inmensa pasión.

-Hinata te amo—

-yo también te amo Naruto—

Naruto la carga y la deposita cuidadosamente sobre la cama, el se coloca encima de Hinata.

-Naruto hazme el amor—dice Hinata susurrándole al oído de Naruto

Y así los dos se funden en uno mismo, demostrándose todo el amor y la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente en la torre del Hokage, se encontraban los salvadores de Konoha.

-bueno chicos por su gran trabajo, les vamos a dar una semana con todos los gastos pagados a la aguas termales—dice Tsunade

-que bien ya nos hacia falta—dice Tenten

-bueno a preparar sus cosas—

-si, Hokage-sama—dicen todos

Todos salen de la oficina y se dirigen a prepara todas sus cosas.

-al fin un poco de calma, no crees Kushina—

-así es—

-esperemos que todo siga así—

-claro que todo va a seguir así, con estos shinobis—

-por cierto yo también necesito un descanso, creo que ya es necesario ir buscando candidatos para el nuevo Hokage, no lo crees Kushina—

-creo que ya no es necesario—

-es verdad—

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORITA HE ESTADO MUY ACUPADA CON TRABAJO Y EXAMENES.

PERO EN FIAN

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

YA NADAMAS ME FALTA UN CAP. PARA TERMINARLO

CUIDENSE


	17. NOMBRAMIENTO

HOLA AQUÍ DEJANDO EL NUEVO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE

CAP. NOMBRAMIENTO

Un año después toda Konoha se encontraba adornada y preparada para el gran evento que se conmemoraba, ya había pasado un año desde la derrota de Madara y también todos esperaban con ansias el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage. Toda la gente se encontraba reunida en la torre del Hokage.

-nos encontramos hoy reunidos para festejar el primer aniversario de la derrota de Madara y condecorar a los shinobis que valientemente defendieron a nuestra villa—dijo con jubilo—pues aquí los tenemos demos les un fuerte aplauso—señalando a todos—esta ceremonia también es para dar a conocer a mi sucesor, el cual a demostrado ser un gran shinobi y a defendido a Konoha con su propia vida, sin importarle lo mal que lo han tratado y gracias a su firme convicción a logrado lo que por años a soñado, demos un fuerte aplauso a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el nuevo Hokage—dijo emocionada

-gracias Tsunade-sama, les juro proteger a esta villa con mi vida, hasta mi ultimo aliento—dijo dándoles una gran sonrisa y mirando el rostro de todos los Hokages, en especial a uno—papá voy hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mi—pensó

Todos los shinobis mostraban respeto y juraban lealtad al nuevo Hokage, así como todos los aldeanos, al concluir la ceremonia se retira con su familia a la montaña de los Hokages.

-te amo, Hinata-chan—dice dándole un beso

-y yo a ti, mi amado Hokage-sama—dice Hinata.

Después de decir esas palabras sus ojos se fijan en las tres pequeñas figuras que dormían plácidamente delante de ellos.

-que lindos se ven así, hasta parecen angelitos—dice Hinata

-es verdad pero cuando están despiertos son uno pequeños diablillos, tienen muchas energías—

-pues en eso se parecen a ti, son igual de hiperactivos que tu—dijo sonriendo

-pero sacaron tus ojos y esa mirada tan tierna y sincera que tienes—dijo besándola

-con que aquí estaban, he dobe—dice Sasuke detrás de ellos

-los hemos buscado para festejar, aunque seas un problemático—dice Shikamaru

-apúrense, que hay una fiesta esperándote—dice Kiba

-si, si, ya vamos—dijo con desganas, ya que quería pasar un momento a solas con su familia

En la fiesta se encontraban todos los amigos de Naruto, los cuales al ver llegar al rubio lo felicitaron y le dijeron que seria un gran Hokage como su padre.

En un momento de distracción Naruto decidió salir al jardín para estar un momento solo y así poder relajarse y poder pensar.

-en verdad seré un buen Hokage como tu padre-dijo con un tono de tristeza—no se silo lograre, espero no defraudar a nadie.

-yo se que vas a ser un gran Hokage, como lo fue tu padre, probablemente mejor—dijo Kushina tocando el hombro de Naruto—también se que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti y que te estará observando desde donde quiera que este—dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-gracias madre—dice con una enorme sonrisa—te prometo que no los defraudare

-oigan vengan a divertirse al fin los niños se quedaron dormidos—dice Gaara

-si ya vamos—dice Kushina—oye Gaara, te molestaría si le haces compañía a mi hijo por un rato—al ver que la mirada de Naruto se volvía a perder en el cielo, al igual que sus pensamientos

-no hay problema Kushina-sama

-por favor platica con el se que se siente un poco desconcertado—dice al oído de Gaara

-claro, no se preocupe—dice Gaara

Naruto observaba el cielo estrellado, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Gaara estaba ahí.

-porque tan pensativo Naruto—

-solo pensaba, si voy a ser un buen Hokage, mi madre me dijo que seria uno de los mejores como lo fue mi padre, pero no lo se, mi padre no tenia a un demonio encerrado dentro de el, ni tenia a varia gente odiándolo y culpándolo por este motivo y mucho menos teniendo miedo a que algún día pierda el control y deje salir al Kyubi, lastimando a toda la gente que quiere y que juro proteger—dice con un tono de tristeza

-ya se lo que se siente, yo también tenia esos temores, por eso decidí entrenar muy arduamente para poder controlar el demonio que tenia dentro, lo hice pensando en toda la gente que quería, se que tu has logrado controlar por completo al Kyubi, además eres fuerte y hay mucha gente que te quiere y si no me crees mira hay adentro, todas esas personas están aquí porque te quieren, te aprecian y te admiran por lo que eres una gran persona, que pese a las adversidades ya las derrotas nunca te das por vencido, al contrario siempre quieres superarte y volverte mas fuerte y una mejor persona, por eso Tsunade te dejo a cargo de esta aldea, por que estaba segura que la protegerías contra todo—dice con seguridad-además todos ellos—señalando a todas las personas de la fiesta—confían en ti

-gracias Gaara, tienes razón—dijo dando le la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba

-bueno que no piensan entrar—dice Sasuke

-anda Naruto que tu eres el festejado—dice Sakura

-si ya voy—dice levantándose—pues vamos a divertirnos, vamos Gaara.

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.

CUIDENSE

DEJEN COMENTARIOS


	18. FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

HOLA, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAP.

CAP. FELICES PARA SIEMPRE

Ya han transcurrido 7 años desde que Naruto se había convertido en Hokage.

Este día era muy hermoso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban y en la mansión irradiaba felicidad, ya que este día era muy especial para la familia, era el cumpleaños de tres pequeñines que corrían alegres por todos lados junto a sus amigos, mientras que en la sala se encontraban sus padres platicando amenamente.

-que feliz se ven—dice Ino

-si, es verdad, y esta se debe gracias a ti Naruto—dice Lee

-no es verdad fue gracias a todos, yo no lo hubiera logrado solo—dice Naruto

-en eso tienes razón dobe—dice Sasuke

-Sasuke, por favor no vayan a empezar con sus peleas, además Naruto tu fuiste el que derroto a Madara y gracias a eso hay paz y tranquilidad—dice Sakura

-bueno creo que no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas, hoy es un día muy especial, así que hay que festejar—dice Kanguro—aun que creo Sasuke que tu hijo ya le dio su regalo a una de las festejadas—dice con picardía, asiendo que todos voltearan a ver al pequeño Itachi que estaba besando a la pequeña Hitomi asiendo que se desmallara estilo Hinata y que el pequeño Minato le saliera su lado celoso y asesino, ya que comenzó a corretear a Itachi.

-de tal pala tal astilla, no crees Sakura—dice Temari

-mira quien lo dice—dice Tenten, al ver a dos pequeños niños. Una niña igual de floja que su padre y otro niño igual de hiperactiva que su madre.

-y ni hablar del tu yo—dice Ino—y por cierto donde esta-

-creo que se unió a la persecución—dice Neji

-igual de sobre protector y serio que su padre—dice Sai

-y el tuyo igual de raro y talentoso—dice Kiba

-solo espero que el tu yo no salga igual de hablador que tu—dice Naruto asiendo reír a todos y que vieran a un bebe de 1 año de edad en brazos de su madre

-oye no me ofendas o te la veras conmigo—dice Kiba

-solo digo que tuviste mucha suerte en encontrar a Natsumi—dice Naruto riéndose

-ya chicos cálmense—dice Shino

-esta bien y por cierto Gaara cuando nace tu hijo-dice Naruto

-nace en abril, dentro de 1 mes casi—dice Gaara

-que bien así veremos a quien se parece no crees Mitsuki—dice Hinata

-si, oigan no creen que debemos ir a ver que paso con Itachi, Minato y Hizashi hace rato que no los veo—dice Matsuri

-es verdad—dice Hinata cuando entra corriendo la pequeña Mitzuko

-mami ven rápido Minato y Hizashi han acorralado a Itachi y no se que le vayan a hacer por que se ven muy enojados y Hitomi me dio un poco de tiempo para venirlos a ver—dice un poca asustada Mitzuco

-pues vamos a ver—dice Hinata

Al llegar se encuentran con una muy divertida escena ya que Minato y Hizashi le estaban haciendo cosquillas a Itachi y este les pedía que pararan

-promete que nunca vas a volver a besar a mi hermana—dice Minato

-eso nunca, prefiero que me torturen—dice Itachi

-por eso no te preocupes, además ya voy a proteger a Hitomi-sama—dice Hizashi

-Minato ya deja a Itachi—dice seriamente Naruto

-tu también Hizashi—dice neji

-¡pero papá!—dicen los dos

-nada de peros, el es un invitado y su amigo así que compórtense—dice Naruto

-esta bien pero no permitiré que se novio de mi hermana cuando se grande—dice Minato muy enojado asiendo reír a todos

-eso ya lo veremos dobe—dice Itachi

-estas advertido teme—dice Minato

-ya niños vamos a divertirnos—dice Hinata

-hola, niños miren lo que les he traído—dice una voz desde la puerta

-abuela Kushina—dice los tres niños abrazando a su abuela

-que nos trajiste—dice Minato

-esto—dice sacando unos cunais como las que utilizaba Minato

-mamá tú siempre los consientes, por eso luego no obedecen—

-solo quiero darles lo que no te pude dar a ti—dice con tristeza

-Kushina-sama, no se ponga así, usted lo hizo para proteger a Naruto-kun—dice Hinata dándole un sonrisa

-oye Hinata ya le dijiste a mi hijo—dice Kushina

-decirme que—dice Naruto—Hitomi, bájate del árbol, Mitzuko, deja de eso y Minato deja de apuntar esa cunai a Itachi—dice con cansancio—por Kami-sama estos niños me van a volver loco

-imagínate si así te ponen ellos espera a que nazca el bebe—dice Kushina

-¡que!—gritaron todos los presentes

-Kushina-sama, arruino mi sorpresa—dice Hinata apenada

-pues felicidades Hinata, Naruto—dice Sakura

-gracias Hinata me has vuelto hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo—dice Naruto dándole un beso

FIN

HOLA

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO

BUENO ESTA ES EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO

BUENO CUIDENSE

DEJEN COMENTARIOS

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE DEDICARON UN RATO DE SU TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FIC


End file.
